Tout est de ta faute
by Fille au chat
Summary: Un Nathaniel parfait et souriant, un Castiel je-m'en-foutiste, un passé commun enfoui depuis longtemps et une animosité plus qu'évidente... Et si de simples cours de soutien à Sweet Amoris venaient soudainement tout changer ? Histoire yaoi avec lemon, Castiel / Nathaniel principalement mais avec Kentin / Alexy en couple secondaire. [BL]
1. Episode 1 : Un parfait petit délégué

**Tout est de ta faute.**

* * *

 **Rating :** M

 **Couples :** Castiel / Nathaniel principalement avec Kentin / Alexy en couple secondaire.

 **Disclaimer :** Personnages du jeu Amour Sucré... Autrement dit, les persos ne sont pas à moi, enfin comme d'habitude.

 **Note :** Pour ceux que le yaoi n'intéresse pas ou qui pourraient être choqués... Ne regardez surtout pas, vous verrez bien vite que le rating M n'est pas là pour rien...

Et attention, bien que Sucrette n'existe pas dans cette fic, certains passages peuvent vous spoiler quelques épisodes...

* * *

 _ **\- Nathaniel ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?**_

 _Tête baissée, le concerné ne répondit rien, ne semblant pas non plus vouloir esquisser le moindre mouvement. Aussi immobile qu'une statue de pierre. Une statue complètement trempée par la pluie, cependant. Ses cheveux blonds étaient complètement humides, malgré le foulard qu'il portait sur sa tête pour tenter de se couvrir, maigre vêtement censé le protéger du mauvais temps._

 _Et si Castiel était incapable de croiser son regard, le jeune homme se doutait que son visage devait être trempé, lui aussi. Et pas forcément à cause de la pluie._

 _Se décalant légèrement pour lui laisser la place d'entrer, le roux posa sa main contre le dos du blond pour le pousser gentiment à l'intérieur, s'inquiétant en se rendant compte que son corps semblait complètement frigorifié. Cependant, Castiel ne put le toucher qu'une seconde à peine, l'adolescent se décidant soudainement à passer le pas de sa porte, fuyant sèchement tout contact entre leurs deux peaux._

 _Pourtant, lorsque Castiel referma la porte derrière lui et le rejoignit au salon, cette soudaine timidité sembla immédiatement s'envoler..._

 ** _\- .. Baise-moi._**

 _Un ordre simple et clair. Un ordre qui ne lui ressemblait sans doute pas, d'ailleurs._

 _Et même si Castiel ne pouvait qu'observer son dos de là où il était, le roux se doutait que le jeune homme devait être assez gêné par ses propres paroles pour en avoir les joues brûlantes. Peut-être était-ce d'ailleurs un simple test. Et en s'approchant lentement de lui, Castiel ne fut même pas étonné de sentir Nathaniel frissonner au moment où ses lèvres chaudes se déposèrent sur sa nuque découverte._

 ** _\- Toi, alors... A peine versatile... Et tu es désespéré au point de penser qu'un nouveau masque de mauvais garçon sera suffisant pour me berner... ? En fait, je te manquais à un tel point que tu t'es senti obligé de courir me retrouver, et ce malgré la pluie, c'est ça... ?_**

 ** _\- Oh la ferme !_** _Finit par exploser Nathaniel face aux sarcasmes du guitariste. **Tout est de ta faute, de toute faç...**_

 _Interrompu par les lèvres chaudes de Castiel sur les siennes, Nathaniel n'eut plus l'occasion de reporter toute la faute de ses désirs sur lui, trop occupé à gémir en sentant la langue du jeune homme glisser tout contre la sienne, envahi par mille sensations._

 _Et pourtant, si un jour on avait dit aux deux amants qu'ils deviendraient aussi dépendants l'un de l'autre, ils auraient tous deux éclaté de rire... d'un rire jaune, certes... mais d'un rire quand même vu l'improbabilité de cette situation..._

* * *

En effet, quelques semaines auparavant, Nathaniel ne se serait jamais douté de ce que lui réservait l'avenir.

Sans doute en partie parce qu'il était bien trop préoccupé par toutes les tâches qu'il se devait d'exécuter pour penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre. En plus d'une tonne de paperasse, la Directrice lui avait par exemple demandé de s'occuper de Kentin qui revenait tout juste de son école militaire ; et vu le caractère que celui-ci avait développé là-bas, ce n'était pas le plus simple ; mais pas le plus insupportable non plus si on considérait qu'il devait aussi aller voir Castiel...

Evidemment, ce dernier n'avait toujours pas excusé ses dernières absences et c'était au délégué-bonne-poire qu'on demandait d'aller lui réclamer une justification correcte et signée... Bien sûr, Nathaniel ne doutait pas un instant que le jeune homme refuserait sa demande mais il n'avait pas tellement le choix de toute façon...

Soupirant intérieurement en constatant combien cette journée risquait d'être difficile à supporter, Nathaniel s'efforça cependant d'adresser son sourire le plus poli et le plus agréable au brun face à lui qui mâchait du chewing-gum avec un air blasé, se donnant ainsi un peu de courage. Sa capacité à porter un masque était sans doute l'arme dont il pouvait être le plus fier. Ainsi personne ne pouvait se douter de ce qu'il ressentait réellement.

Sa spécialité de délégué calme et gentil, en quelque sorte...

 **\- Voilà, je pense t'avoir tout expliqué en détails, Kentin. D'autres élèves sont arrivés pendant ton absence mais je pense que je peux te laisser te débrouiller pour les rencontrer, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Ouais, ouais, c'est bon... Je connais déjà le lycée de toute façon... Je peux y aller, du coup ?**

 **\- Bien sûr.**

Laissant le jeune homme continuer sa route sans lui, Nathaniel grimaça cependant intérieurement en entendant la sonnerie retentir dans le couloir ; celle-ci annonçait la fin des cours ainsi que le début de la récréation mais aussi et surtout son inévitable confrontation avec Castiel.

Réalisant que celui-ci était en fait posé au beau milieu de la cour et discutait tranquillement avec Lysandre, Nathaniel sentit son stress monter d'un cran tandis que ses pas le rapprochaient sensiblement des deux amis. Déjà que le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges n'était pas des plus sympathiques en temps normal alors s'il devait en plus l'interrompre en pleine discussion...

Sentant son cœur battre de plus en plus fort à cause de son angoisse grandissante, Nathaniel s'efforça cependant de ne pas montrer sa gêne, s'empressant de leur sourire lorsque les deux hommes tournèrent la tête vers lui et le livret d'absence qu'il tendait symboliquement en direction de Castiel.

 **\- Pardon de vous déranger... Mais tu n'as toujours pas justifié tes dernières absences, Castiel... Est-ce que tu pourrais le faire maintenant, s'il te plaît ?**

 **\- Non.**

S'obligeant à ne surtout pas grincer des dents ou à montrer son agacement certain, Nathaniel resta donc aussi calme que possible... et continua de sourire poliment.

 **\- Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, en fait... J'imagine que t'en doutes mais tu seras exclu si jamais tu refuses de justifier ces absences. La Directrice a même certifié qu'elle l'inscrirait dans ton dossier, cette fois.**

 **\- Je ne signe rien du tout, c'est pas mon problème. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas le tien non plus, à ce que je sache, blondinet.**

Bon sang, ce que le rouge pouvait être têtu, parfois... Bien sûr, Nathaniel s'y attendait et aurait été plus que surpris de le voir signer gentiment son mot d'excuse... Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de sentir une sourde colère monter en lui en réalisant qu'il faisait tant d'histoires pour si peu de choses. Et dire qu'en plus, Castiel se remettait déjà à discuter avec Lysandre, l'ignorant ainsi totalement, pensant peut-être que cela suffirait à le faire déguerpir...

Mais Nathaniel devait à tout prix garder son sang-froid. Et ignorer le regard compatissant de Lysandre qui lui donnait plus envie d'exploser que de se contenir, aussi... Surtout qu'il était tout à fait essentiel qu'il continue de sourire et d'harceler gentiment le rouge s'il voulait enfin obtenir un résultat. Après tout, en s'énervant, il ne ferait probablement que déclencher une dispute inutile avec le voyou.

Du moins, c'est ce que Nathaniel pensa à ce moment-là et c'est également ce qui le poussa à emprunter une voix encore plus délicate et un sourire encore plus doux pour tenter de le faire plier dans son sens...

 **\- Castiel... S'il te plaît... Tu ne peux pas signer ce papier sans faire d'histoire ? Juste pour cette fois... Surtout que je ne t'embêterai plus pendant un bon moment si tu acceptes de le faire, tu sais...**

Sa voix était légèrement suppliante tout en restant assez ferme et son sourire n'avait fait qu'adoucir un peu plus ses paroles, donnant entière satisfaction à Nathaniel. En fait, face à tout autre interlocuteur, le blond aurait même été certain de son petit effet ; en général, on lui refusait rarement quoi que ce soit lorsqu'il prenait un ton aussi doucereux...

Seulement voilà, Castiel réagissait rarement comme n'importe qui et cette fois-ci ne fit absolument pas exception...

Plantant son regard grisâtre dans le sien, Castiel parut ainsi tout sauf charmé par le timbre de sa voix et la sérénité de son sourire ; au contraire, le jeune homme se mit presque aussitôt à grimacer de dégoût, lui adressant sans doute l'un des regards les plus froids et insensibles de toute son existence...

 **\- C'est un vrai supplice de te regarder.**

 **\- ...P-Pardon ?**

 **\- Ton attitude. C'est vraiment... écœurant.**

Complètement pétrifié par cette remarque à laquelle il ne s'attendait définitivement pas, Nathaniel ne réagit même pas en voyant Castiel empoigner Lysandre par le bras pour qu'ils puissent tous deux s'éloigner de lui, se contentant uniquement de les regarder sans savoir comment réagir.

 **\- Connard...**

Sursautant en s'entendant lui-même prononcer cette insulte avec une voix colérique qui ne lui allait définitivement pas, Nathaniel jeta par réflexe un coup d'œil aux environs pour vérifier que personne ne l'avait entendu. C'était sorti sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte et le blond était déjà mort de honte à ce propos. Autant dire que c'était la première fois qu'il se surprenait à laisser transparaître sa colère de manière aussi claire...

Un peu vexé de s'être laissé influencé autant par une simple remarque, venant de Castiel en plus, Nathaniel choisit finalement d'oublier complètement sa surprenante dérive, fuyant finalement vers la salle des délégués. Au moins, là-bas, ce serait un environnement familier et il pourrait facilement calmer ses nerfs.

Enfin même si c'était sans doute vrai, Nathaniel n'eut absolument pas l'occasion de s'y retrouver seul pour autant...

 **\- Melody... ?**

 **\- Oh, Nathaniel ! Tu tombes bien, je te cherchai partout. La Directrice m'a demandé de te dire qu'il fallait absolument que tu passes dans son bureau à la fin des cours.**

 **\- Vraiment... ? D'accord, merci de m'avoir prévenu...**

Surpris d'entendre que la Directrice voulait le voir à la fin des cours alors qu'il avait eu l'occasion de lui parler quelques heures auparavant, Nathaniel mit cependant rapidement son étonnement de côté, partant rassembler ses affaires avant qu'une nouvelle heure de cours ne commence. Peut-être avait-elle oublier de lui préciser quelque chose ce matin ? La Directrice se reposait souvent sur lui mais rarement à ce point...

 **\- Tu sais pourquoi elle veut te voir ? Enfin... si ce n'est pas trop indiscret...**

 **\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne l'est pas. Mais en fait, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée...**

 **\- Est-ce que tu... tu voudrais que je t'accompagne, ce soir... ?**

Se mordant l'intérieur des joues, Nathaniel tenta de refuser sa proposition le plus délicatement possible, assez embarrassé par l'air clairement intéressé de la jeune fille qui rougissait déjà de son audace.

 **\- C'est vraiment très gentil de ta part mais je crois qu'il vaut mieux que j'y aille seul... Je ne sais pas à quelle heure la Directrice me relâchera et je ne voudrais pas te faire attendre trop longtemps.**

 **\- Oh, ce n'est pas très grave ! Si tu veux... ça ne me dérangera pas...**

 **\- J-Je... Je ne préfère pas... mais merci quand même de me l'avoir proposé.**

Préférant ne pas s'attarder sur le regard déçu de la demoiselle, Nathaniel s'empressa de quitter la salle, passant la porte au moment même où la seconde sonnerie retentissait. Au moins, avec le début des cours, le blond pourrait se changer les idées. Non pas qu'il détestait Melody, loin de là, mais même lui avait fini par comprendre qu'elle était attiré par lui et la repousser le mettait toujours aussi mal à l'aise.

Sans doute parce qu'il n'aimait pas trop les conflits... Surtout s'il devait blesser son interlocuteur. Oui parce qu'il était gentil mais peut-être pas au point d'accepter de sortir avec une fille pour qui il n'avait aucun sentiment... Enfin si, d'une certaine manière, on pouvait considérer qu'il ressentait une certaine amitié pour elle puisqu'ils entretenaient une relation plutôt cordiale durant les interclasses... mais ils ne seraient jamais rien de plus, cependant.

Même si c'était visiblement difficile pour la jeune femme de le comprendre...

Partant s'asseoir au fond de la classe en abandonnant la blonde derrière lui, Nathaniel concentra finalement toute son attention sur le cours de Monsieur Faraize, ne se doutant absolument pas de ce qui l'attendait le soir même...

* * *

 **\- Vous voulez que je lui donne des cours de soutien... après les cours... dans la salle des délégués ?**

Non, définitivement, il ne s'y attendait pas du tout...

Même lorsqu'il s'était aperçu en entrant dans la pièce que Castiel était assis sur l'une des chaises postées en face du bureau de la Directrice, visiblement convoqué tout comme lui à ce rendez-vous, Nathaniel n'avait pas du tout pensé à cette hypothèse. Bien sûr, le délégué avait déjà donné de nombreux cours auparavant ; mais jamais sous ordre de la Directrice, dans l'enceinte du lycée, à un garçon de son âge... et certainement pas à Castiel !

Bien sûr, refuser quoi que ce soit à une telle figure d'autorité ne lui venait même pas à l'esprit... Du moins dans la limite du raisonnable. Si on pouvait considérer que donner des cours à un type comme Castiel restait réellement raisonnable... Mais tout de même, une question ne pouvait s'empêcher de résonner dans son crâne.

 **\- Et... euh...**

 **\- Pourquoi, n'est-ce pas ?** Devina facilement la Directrice. **Eh bien... disons qu'augmenter la moyenne de certains de nos élèves ne feraient pas de mal à notre lycée. Alors évidemment, j'ai pensé à vous, Nathaniel. Si ces cours de soutien fonctionnent, je pourrai en mettre en place pour d'autres élèves qui pourraient en avoir besoin, eux aussi.**

D'accord. Donc en fait, lui et Castiel seraient les premiers cobayes de cette expérience. Et tout ça pour améliorer la réputation de leur lycée... On ne pouvait pas dire que Nathaniel était particulièrement enthousiaste à cette idée mais son sourire suffit heureusement à tromper la Directrice sur ses véritables émotions.

 **\- ...D'accord. Si c'est dans le but d'aider certains élèves en difficulté, je ne peux pas m'y opposer.**

 **\- Je savais que vous seriez de mon avis,** le félicita la Directrice sans voir Castiel lever aussitôt les yeux au ciel à sa remarque. **Merci beaucoup de toujours sacrifier de votre temps libre pour le bien-être du lycée, Nathaniel. Parfait donc puisque tout est désormais réglé...**

 **\- En ce qui vous concerne, peut-être. Enfin personnellement, hors de question que ça me concerne, de près ou de loin. Alors bon... au revoir ?**

Entreprenant de fuir le plus vite possible le bureau avant d'entendre la Directrice répliquer, Castiel n'eut cependant pas l'occasion de faire deux pas sans aussitôt entendre la vieille femme lui crier dessus.

 **\- Rasseyez-vous immédiatement, Castiel ! Je ne plaisante pas ! Si vous partez maintenant, je prendrai aussitôt rendez-vous avec vos parents !**

 **\- Et... ? Ils sont très occupés et je suis émancipé alors votre menace ne parait pas très crédible...**

 **\- Quand bien même vos parents n'aient plus l'autorité légale sur vous, j'insisterai assez pour qu'ils me trouvent une place dans leur emploi du temps surchargé. Et croyez-moi, je ferai en sorte que notre courte entrevue soit efficace, jeune homme.**

Préférant à juste titre s'arrêter avant que la vieille femme mette réellement sa menace à exécution, Castiel lâcha néanmoins un soupir exaspéré en retrouvant sa place, croisant les bras sur son torse et fronçant les sourcils pour montrer sa profonde irritation. Dommage. Si le rebelle avait réellement refusé de suivre des cours avec lui, Nathaniel aurait pu espérer tomber sur un élève assidu et attentif.

Alors que là... ça allait être un véritable défi de le faire travailler sérieusement tout en gardant son sang-froid. Après tout, connaissant assez le mauvais caractère de Castiel, le délégué savait pertinemment que ce dernier serait tout sauf coopératif.

Autrement dit, ces cours allaient être un véritable enfer...

 **\- Bien. Comme Nathaniel possède déjà les clefs de la salle des délégués, vous pourrez y accéder dès que vous le désirez. Je vous laisse choisir les horaires et la durée de ces cours. Le concierge pourra également fermer le lycée un peu plus tard, si vous le souhaitez.**

 **\- Eh bien... J'ai peu de pauses durant la journée alors je préférerai donner cours le soir, oui.**

 **\- Tsss... Génial...**

Au marmonnement de Castiel, Nathaniel comprit assez facilement que rester plus longtemps au lycée ne l'arrangeait pas du tout, lui. Enfin par chance, c'était plus au blond de prendre ce genre de décisions qu'au bad boy, celui-ci visiblement résigné à devoir grommeler à chacune de ses paroles sans pour autant avoir droit de paroles à cause du regard assassin de la Directrice.

Enfin Nathaniel n'allait pas se plaindre, non plus. Au moins, il pourrait rester un peu plus longtemps au lycée que d'habitude... et avoir une bonne excuse pour ne pas rentrer chez lui dès la fin des cours était une option assez plaisante pour éviter quelconque négociation avec Castiel. Même si l'entendre soupirer et protester à voix basse commençait lentement à l'agacer...

Heureusement, la Diretrice finit par cesser ses louanges à son encontre, serrant cependant la main de Nathaniel avec un tel enthousiasme que ce dernier se sentit presque obligé de la remercier pour lui avoir filé une corvée supplémentaire...

 **\- Merci de me faire confiance pour ces cours de soutien. J'espère que ça aidera vraiment certains des élèves du lycée...**

 **\- J'en suis certaine, Nathaniel.**

 **\- Bon sang mais achevez-moi...**

Ne pouvant s'en empêcher en voyant Castiel s'affaler sur sa chaise, Nathaniel finit par écraser violemment son pied sur celui du voyou, le faisant ainsi irrémédiablement sursauter et ramenant immédiatement son regard sur lui. Bien sûr, la Directrice ne devait pas avoir remarqué son geste puisque leurs jambes étaient dissimulées par son bureau ; sauf qu'avec le regard insistant de Castiel, n'importe qui pouvait se douter de quelque chose...

En effet, ne le quittant pas un instant des yeux, le voyou réussit même à mettre Nathaniel mal à l'aise au bout d'un moment, son sourire s'éteignant petit à petit. Peut-être à cause de l'étincelle d'attention dans son regard. Étincelle qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis l'enfance, d'ailleurs... C'est à dire lorsqu'il était encore le pire des sales gosses et que le frapper gentiment était encore l'une de ses habitudes.

Finissant même par rougir sous le poids du regard de Castiel, Nathaniel fronça les sourcils en essayant de faire comprendre au jeune homme que l'observer aussi attentivement était gênant, hésitant toujours entre le fusiller du regard et continuer à sourire à la Directrice pour faire comme si de rien n'était.

Heureusement, celle-ci finit par interrompre le lourd silence ambiant, les mettant ainsi littéralement à la porte...

 **\- B-Bon... euh... Le lycée va fermer dans peu de temps alors... bonne soirée à vous deux, jeunes hommes ?**

Sa phrase résonnait réellement comme une invitation à quitter son bureau au plus vite. Et Nathaniel n'hésita pas un instant avant de saisir cette opportunité de fuir le regard assez étrange de Castiel, faisant de son mieux pour se contenir, s'efforçant ainsi de marcher plus ou moins naturellement vers la sortie et non de s'y jeter corps et âme comme il mourrait d'envie de le faire.

En fait, il réussit même à souhaiter une bonne soirée à la Directrice avant de quitter la pièce, aussi poliment que possible en plus. Heureusement pour lui, Nathaniel finit ainsi à se convaincre qu'il était le seul à avoir ressenti cet étrange malaise quand Castiel l'avait regardé et que personne n'avait dû s'apercevoir de son si léger changement de comportement.

Bien que le rouge aurait su le contredire s'il était resté quelques secondes de plus dans la pièce vu ses paroles murmurées mais très révélatrices...

 **\- Intéressant...**

* * *

Passant le pas de la porte d'entrée avec le plus de discrétion possible, Nathaniel ne réussit cependant pas à faire plus de deux mètres sans qu'une lumière ne s'allume subitement, le prenant complètement au dépourvu. Aïe... Même s'il n'était pas si tard que ça, ses parents devaient avoir tout organiser pour donner l'impression qu'il rentrait à deux heures du matin et méritait donc une punition exemplaire.

Se mordant la lèvre inférieure en voyant sa mère se rapprocher dangereusement de lui, Nathaniel se força à ne surtout pas réagir en la voyant sourire d'une manière assez effrayante, lui promettant déjà de très nombreux ennuis. Lorsque Adélaïde commençait à péter les plombs, c'était généralement elle qu'il redoutait le plus entre ses deux parents ; surtout lorsqu'elle prenait son père à témoin alors qu'il n'était au courant de rien puisqu'il n'avait souvent rien fait...

En tout cas, ce fut clairement le cas ce jour-là.

 **\- Peut-on savoir pourquoi tu rentres si tard, Nathaniel ?**

 **\- E-En fait... La Directrice m'a demandé de rester un peu plus pour m'expliquer que je donnerai des cours de soutien aux élèves en difficulté, désormais... J'imagine qu'elle ne vous a pas encore appelé pour préciser que je serai donc assez souvent en retard à la maison...**

 **\- Non, elle ne l'a pas fait ! Et ne te cherche pas d'excuse, je sais pertinemment que tu étais dans le garage de ton père !**

Préférant se taire avant de s'enfoncer en répliquant qu'il n'allait jamais au dit garage, sachant qu'elle ne l'écouterait pas même s'il s'agissait de la stricte vérité, Nathaniel serra les dents en voyant son paternel entrer à son tour dans la pièce, semblant évidemment avoir entendu toutes les accusations de sa mère.

Autrement dit, il ne risquait pas de s'en sortir indemne, ce soir...

 **\- Alors tu es rentré dans mon garage alors que je te l'ai formellement interdit ? Qu'est-ce que tu y faisais pendant tout ce temps ? Tu jouais avec mes outils, peut-être ?**

 **\- Non ! Non, je... je n'aurai jamais fait ça... Je te jure que je n'y suis même pas allé !**

Son père tenait à ses outils comme à la prunelle de ses yeux et Nathaniel savait depuis des années qu'il valait mieux ne même pas poser ses yeux dessus. Etant petit, il avait eu la bêtise de casser l'un d'entre eux et, depuis, son père refusait catégoriquement qu'il en approche ; de toute façon, depuis quelques années, ses parents n'avaient plus aucune confiance en lui, quand bien même il ait complètement changé d'attitude.

Mais tandis que Francis hésitait encore un peu à le croire totalement coupable, sentant à sa voix légèrement tremblante qu'il était en fait bien trop terrifié pour lui désobéir, sa mère n'hésita pas un instant à le placer dans une position où il lui serait impossible de se défendre correctement.

 **\- Donc en plus, tu oses traiter ta mère de menteuse, c'est ça ?** Fit-elle, l'air sévère.

Adélaïde semblait sincèrement outrée et, durant un instant, Nathaniel ne put s'empêcher de se demander si elle avait conscience de ses mensonges ou si elle était simplement tellement malade qu'elle ne différenciait plus ces derniers de la réalité. Cependant, puisqu'il gardait le silence, son père ne tarda pas à l'attraper par le bras, lui faisant pousser un cri très peu viril ; mais juste assez fort pour qu'Ambre vienne jeter un œil en faisant dépasser sa tête du haut des escaliers.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe... ?**

 **\- C'est rien, Ambre ! Va dormir !**

 **\- Quoi ? A cette heure-ci, déjà ?**

 **\- Oui ! Va tout de suite dormir, ne discute pas !**

Sa voix tremblait clairement de peur cette fois mais Ambre n'évaluait sans doute pas bien la situation. Francis serrait si fort son bras que Nathaniel avait l'impression qu'il allait lui briser les os mais cette position n'était pas assez claire pour que sa sœur devine ce qui était en train de se passer. Heureusement, elle finit malgré tout par obéir à sa supplique, remontant dans sa chambre sans poser plus de question.

Nathaniel n'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'elle n'entende rien de là-haut...

 **\- Depuis quand est-ce que tu donnes des ordres à ta sœur ? Tu ne penses pas que c'est notre rôle et non le tien ?**

 **\- Viens par là, toi !**

Se laissant entraîner sans résister par son père jusqu'à la cuisine, Nathaniel se résigna à passer une énième très mauvaise soirée, non sans voir sa mère prendre discrètement la direction du garage.

Sans doute au cas où son père vérifierait la position de ses outils...


	2. Episode 2 : Le début du changement

Frappant son réveil plutôt que d'appuyer dessus, Nathaniel se réveilla le lendemain matin en grimaçant de douleur. Son dos était sans doute la partie de son corps le plus douloureux mais le blond s'efforça de ne pas y prêter attention, s'habillant en vitesse pour rejoindre ses parents au rez-de-chaussée, n'oubliant pas de taper à la porte d'Ambre pour réveiller la jeune fille.

Saluant poliment ses deux parents en entrant dans la cuisine, Nathaniel les aida à mettre la table sans un mot, comme s'il ne s'était strictement rien passé la veille. Impression qui ne fit que se renforcer quand sa mère lui annonça que la Directrice avait appelé le matin même pour excuser son retard d'hier soir.

 **\- Tu pourrais peut-être nous prévenir la prochaine fois que la Directrice te retient dans son bureau,** réussit-elle tout de même à lui reprocher.

 **\- Enfin bon, puisqu'elle a insisté sur le fait que ta participation aiderait le lycée, nous t'autorisons à rentrer plus tard.**

Même s'il aurait peut-être dû se révolter par rapport à la punition clairement abusive qu'il avait reçu la veille, Nathaniel ne fut capable que d'acquiescer d'un simple hochement de tête, comme pratiquement à chaque fois que ses parents se montraient injustes avec lui, finalement. Et puis, il n'allait pas se plaindre maintenant qu'il avait obtenu le droit de rentrer plus tard chez lui, sinon on lui retirait immédiatement cette permission...

Se retirant dès que possible de la cuisine, Nathaniel fila ensuite se préparer après qu'Ambre lui ait enfin laissé la salle de bain, pressé de rejoindre son lycée. Au moins, une fois en cours, il redevenait un simple élève et on ne lui demandait rien de plus que de se concentrer sur les paroles du professeur. Bien que cette journée fut assez particulière, dans le sens où le délégué songea très souvent à son premier cours avec Castiel, cours qui débutait le soir même.

Après tout, même si rester avec celui-ci lui permettrait de croiser ses parents un peu moins souvent, Nathaniel redoutait le comportement du voyou.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il se dirigea vers la salle des délégués après sa dernière heure de cours, le blond eut l'agréable surprise de ne pas devoir fouiller tout le lycée avant de le trouver ; en effet, Castiel s'était visiblement décidé à l'attendre juste devant la porte, ce qui étonnait clairement le délégué. En même temps, le rouge avait paru si peu désireux de suivre ces cours de soutien que Nathaniel s'était déjà préparé à l'idée de devoir le forcer à subir le premier...

 **\- Salut. Tu peux rentrer, tu sais. La salle reste ouverte durant la journée.**

 **\- Possible. Mais j'avais pas envie d'y entrer avant d'y être obligé donc j'ai préféré t'attendre.**

Bien sûr... Même si Castiel avait fait l'effort de se présenter au lieu de rendez-vous, Castiel restait Castiel, donc il ne fallait pas trop compter sur son enthousiasme. Surtout quand il s'agissait d'un cours supplémentaire qu'on venait tout juste de lui imposer avec lui-même en temps que professeur...

Entrant sans plus attendre dans la salle des délégués, Nathaniel prit soin de refermer la porte à clef derrière eux, empêchant ainsi quiconque de les interrompre ou même une possible fuite du rebelle. Enfin sait-on jamais, peut-être allait-il bien se comporter, puisqu'il s'était visiblement résigné à venir... Bon d'accord, c'était sans doute un peu trop demandé et mieux valait sans doute se contenter d'espérer qu'ils ne s'étriperaient pas avant la fin du cours.

 **\- Bon. Selon les papiers que la Diretrice m'a fait parvenir, tes difficultés se concentrent essentiellement sur les matières scientifiques... Nous commencerons donc par les mathématiques, si ça te convient.**

 **\- Et dans le cas contraire ?**

 **\- Mmh. C'était plus une formule de politesse qu'autre chose... En fait, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix.**

Non, non, il ne jubilait pas d'avoir un tel pouvoir sur le rouge, pas du tout. Enfin un peu mais... ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il allait le montrer au jeune homme.

En effet, même s'il était très tentant pour lui de se disputer avec le voyou, Nathaniel était avant tout un délégué exemplaire et il était hors de question pour lui de laisser filtrer ses sentiments personnels. Toussant pour reprendre plus facilement une voix neutre, le blond fit ainsi asseoir son élève en face de lui, commençant à lui exposer un problème de mathématiques pour évaluer ses capacités.

Bien que Castiel paraisse franchement ennuyé par chacune de ses phrases, évidemment...

 **\- ...C'est chiant,** finit-il même par lui déclarer d'une voix atone.

 **\- Je me doute que ça ne doit pas te passionner vu tes notes... mais je te signale quand même qu'on est là pour t'aider à progresser.**

 **\- Et alors ? J'ai quand même le droit de me plaindre ! Surtout que c'est pas comme si c'était moi qui avais réclamé ces putains de cours !**

 **\- Pas de vulgarité, s'il te plaît...**

Sa voix était assez ferme, rappelant à Castiel qu'ils restaient tous deux dans l'enceinte du lycée et devaient donc en respecter les règles, même si le voyou s'en fichait sans doute éperdument. Cherchant tout de même un moyen de divertir un peu Castiel pour que celui-ci se montre un peu moins réticent face à ces cours de soutien, Nathaniel commença alors à penser à voix haute tandis que ce dernier terminait de remplir son exercice, réfléchissant très sérieusement à une solution.

 **\- Tu sais... J'ai déjà donné des cours à des plus petits avant toi... Pour les motiver, à chaque exercice réussi, ils gagnaient une récompense... Des friandises, généralement...**

 **\- ...Tu penses vraiment que des bonbons vont me motiver à améliorer mes notes ? Personnellement, la moyenne me suffit largement, tu sais...**

 **\- Je m'en doute ! C'est juste le principe... Peut-être faut-il trouver quelque chose qui te stimule, toi aussi...**

Haussant les épaules d'un air vraiment tout sauf concerné, Castiel le laissa finalement y réfléchir de son côté et se reconcentra sur sa feuille... du moins durant quelques secondes puisqu'il releva tout de même très vite la tête, fronçant alors les sourcils face à l'expression clairement pensive de son cher professeur.

 **\- Attends... Tu réfléchis vraiment à une manière de me motiver ? Sérieux, tu te rends bien compte que c'est quasi impossible, pourtant, nan ?**

 **\- Bien sûr que j'y réfléchis sérieusement. Si c'est plus plaisant pour toi, ce sera le cas pour moi aussi, tu sais...**

Constatant avec plaisir que sa voix avait finalement réussi à s'adoucir, même en présence de Castiel, Nathaniel ressentit même une vague sentiment de fierté de parcourir en sentant même un sourire poli s'étaler sur ses lèvres.

Bien que le rouge ait été insupportable la veille en lui disant que son attitude était écœurante, si cette fois le rebelle ne lui faisait aucune remarque et se contentait de lui donner sa feuille désormais remplie, alors Nathaniel voulait bien retirer l'ignoble insulte qu'il avait proféré à son encontre la journée précédente. Après tout, Castiel ne devait avoir insulté son sourire que pour le vexer, rien de plus.

Enfin sans doute... même s'il était assez inquiétant de le voir se relever ainsi de sa chaise... et s'approcher de lui avec cet étrange regard définitivement perturbant pour le pauvre délégué qu'il ne quittait pas un instant des yeux...

Déglutissant difficilement, Nathaniel sentit même un frisson glacé le parcourir de part en part lorsque Castiel fut si proche que leur nez se frôlèrent, l'effrayant à un tel point que le jeune homme tendit aussitôt ses mains devant lui pour tenter d'instaurer une distance convenable entre leurs deux visages. Dernier vestige de son masque de gentil délégué, son sourire qu'il avait du mal à garder se fit même assez crispé.

 **\- J-Je... Je n'ai pas ce genre de penchant...**

Tendu à l'extrême, Nathaniel réussit cependant à garder son sourire, plus ou moins soulagé de lui avoir offert une telle réponse. Avec un peu de chance, Castiel n'avait pas du tout l'intention de l'embrasser et s'était penché ainsi vers lui pour une toute autre raison. Par contre, après s'être rendu compte qu'il avait initié une telle proximité et que Nathaniel l'avait rembarré, sans doute serait-il encore plus embarrassé que lui...

Néanmoins, toute sa belle théorie vola en éclat lorsque Castiel, absolument tout sauf gêné par ses propos, se mit alors à ricaner, son souffle caressant doucement son visage. Heureusement, le rebelle finit par reculer son visage du sien, faisant également glisser sa feuille d'exercice vers lui, bien que son regard continua de le fixer encore très longuement.

 **\- Ah oui... ? Tu semblais pourtant en avoir tellement envie...** Lui susurra-t-il d'ailleurs avec un sourire en coin, donnant de véritables sueurs froides au blond.

 **\- Tu... Tu plaisantes, là...** S'entendit bégayer le jeune homme, un rire forcé passant ensuite la barrière de ses lèvres.

D'ailleurs, Nathaniel ne tarda pas à s'étrangler avec sa propre salive, les paroles de Castiel se répétant sans cesse dans son esprit. Heureusement, la feuille devant ses yeux lui permit rapidement de trouver une échappatoire au regard clairement moqueur de Castiel. Du moins pendant sa première relecture étant donné que le délégué rencontra un léger problème lorsqu'il entreprit de corriger les fautes de cette copie.

 **\- ...Où est ton stylo ?**

 **\- Tombé sous la table.**

 **\- Et ta trousse ?**

 **\- Aussi.**

D'accord. Donc en fait, Castiel se foutait littéralement de sa gueule, là.

Ou alors... il testait ses nerfs. Et tentait de lui faire oublier son masque de gentil délégué très sage et très calme. Mmh. Très probable, oui.

Se jurant de ne pas lui offrir une telle satisfaction, Nathaniel prit ainsi une grande inspiration avant de chercher de lui-même le stylo et la trousse sous la table, insultant mentalement le caractère taquin voire mesquin du rebelle. Non seulement parce que fouiller sous cette fichue table pour trouver ses affaires était plutôt humiliant puisqu'il devait se mettre à quatre pattes mais aussi... mais non, rien de plus, cette raison suffisait à elle seule.

Se relevant difficilement de sa position embarrassante, Nathaniel s'apprêtait à râler en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait trouvé que le stylo sous la table quand quelque chose d'inhabituel bloqua sa voix au fond de sa gorge.

Quelque chose... de dur... se pressait tout contre lui... et Castiel avait placé ses lèvres tout contre son oreille... donc c'était son corps... qu'il sentait contre le sien...

 **\- Alors... ? Tu as retrouvé mes affaires finalement... ?**

 **\- N-Non... A-Arrête...** Ne réussit qu'à gémir le blond, sentant ses joues s'empourprer clairement tandis qu'il porta sa main à sa bouche pour s'empêcher de parler de cette voix plaintive assez gênante.

 **\- Ah, désolé... Est-ce que je t'ai excité, par hasard ?**

Ce n'était pas particulièrement plaisant à admettre mais Nathaniel fut bien obligé de se rendre compte que son corps régissait avec force lorsque ses jambes refusèrent soudainement de le soutenir, l'obligeant à s'effondrer au sol malgré son appui sur la table qu'il tentait désespérément de conserver, forçant même Castiel à se reculer légèrement pour le laisser tomber ailleurs que sur lui.

Mais tandis que Nathaniel se jurait de ne plus jamais regarder le rebelle droit dans les yeux, quelque chose tapota doucement sur le sommet de sa tête, le poussant tout de même à tourner timidement la tête vers le concerné...

Et c'est là qu'il s'aperçut... que Castiel avait sa trousse entre les mains. Et que c'était en fait cette trousse qui tapotait le sommet de sa tête. Mais aussi et surtout que ce qui se pressait contre lui n'était sans doute pas ce qu'il s'était imaginé mais bien la trousse du voyou que ce dernier n'avait sans doute jamais laissé tomber sous la table... Et dire que son corps l'avait trahi et avait réagi au contact de... de ça !

Mais Nathaniel n'allait pas donner plus de satisfaction au jeune homme en s'énervant... non, il allait rester calme et...

 **\- Eh bien, je ne te pensais pas aussi sensible, blondinet...**

 **\- SALAUD ! Toute plaisanterie a ses limites !** Lui hurla-t-il finalement dessus, se relevant comme une fusée pour s'agripper violemment à son t-shirt. **Si tu crois que je vais continuer à supporter tes blagues stupides, tu... tu...**

S'apercevant trop tard que son masque venait de voler en éclats, Nathaniel ne put s'empêcher de regarder Castiel avec effroi, incapable de terminer la fin de sa phrase de manière correcte. Il faut dire qu'il venait lui-même de détruire l'image qu'il avait mis tant d'ardeur et de temps à construire... alors maintenant... tout ce qu'il était capable de faire était de répéter stupidement " **tu... tu...** " tandis que Castiel riait de son air éperdu.

Pourtant, Nathaniel ne ressentit aucune irritation de le voir s'amuser de son expression clairement bouleversée ; en fait, il fut même incapable de lui en vouloir lorsque Castiel caressa doucement sa joue du pouce, déposant même un baiser sur son front avant de l'enlacer gentiment. Un geste pour le moins étrange venant de Castiel mais Nathaniel ne put rien lui répliquer, ne faisant que trembler un peu plus une fois entre ses bras.

 **\- Chut... Ça va... Tout va bien. Crois-moi, tu es beaucoup plus mignon quand tu arrêtes de faire semblant de sourire.**

 **\- Si tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de t'entendre dire ça !**

 **\- Ouais, ça se voit... T'as l'air complètement terrifié...**

 **\- Je ne suis pas terrifié !**

Bien sûr, c'était un mensonge. Nathaniel le savait et il était juste impossible que Castiel ne le sache pas aussi vu les tremblements incontrôlables de son corps.

Pourtant, le rebelle n'insista pas à ce sujet, trop occupé à parsemer son visage pâle d'une multitude de baisers. Se sentant à la fois inquiet par l'improbabilité de la situation et charmé par la surprenante douceur de Castiel, Nathaniel préféra rester tout à fait immobile et ferma même les yeux pour ne pas croiser le regard gris du voyou, s'entendant cependant gémir quand Castiel glissa doucement le bout de sa langue sur ses lèvres entrouverte qui exhalaient un souffle totalement irrégulier.

De plus, l'une des mains du rouge partit caresser doucement ses cheveux, ses doigts s'accrochant ainsi à certaines de ses mèches blondes, lui donnant un peu plus l'impression de ne plus vouloir fuir son étreinte...

 **\- Castiel...**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu en veux plus, c'est ça ?**

Sa voix susurrait à son oreille d'une manière plus que sensuelle, ne laissant aucun doute sur les intentions du rouge. Pourtant, quelques minutes auparavant, Nathaniel n'aurait jamais cru qu'une telle scène serait réellement possible ; ni même qu'il se laisserait aussi facilement toucher par le jeune homme avec qui il était en effet censé entretenir une relation plus haineuse qu'érotique.

Cependant, maintenant que Castiel laissait glisser ses mains le long de son corps, Nathaniel n'avait plus la moindre envie de se dégager de ses bras. Même s'il avait du mal à se l'avouer, chaque caresse le rendait plus sensible au contact du rebelle, le faisant rougir de plaisir et de honte. D'ailleurs, tout ce qu'il put faire lorsque celui-ci mordilla le lobe de son oreille fut de sursauter, ses yeux toujours fermés ne lui permettant pas de voir l'expression gourmande de Castiel.

Par contre, lorsque sa main se referma sur son entrejambe, ses paupières s'ouvrirent d'un seul coup à cause de la surprise, ses doigts se refermant alors immédiatement sur l'avant-bras du rouge.

 **\- Nn... Non...**

N'écoutant absolument pas sa faible protestation, Castiel ne fit qu'appuyer un peu plus sur son début d'érection, réussissant ainsi à le faire complètement chavirer. Incapable de se retenir de gémir lourdement, Nathaniel ne put finalement se résoudre à obliger Castiel à retirer sa main, bien qu'il en aurait sans aucun doute la possibilité s'il l'avait vraiment désiré.

Et pourtant, son soudain sursaut de conscience lui faisait clairement prendre conscience qu'ils se lançaient dans quelque chose qui pouvait peut-être se révéler assez dangereux voire même presque révélateur...

En fait, Nathaniel n'était pas le seul à avoir la gorge sèche et une érection déformant son pantalon déjà humide. Seulement cette main salvatrice masturbant son membre avide d'attention à travers son pantalon l'empêchait de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre que son propre plaisir, permettant ainsi à Castiel de déboutonner sa chemise et de lécher doucement ses tétons dressés...

Se mordant l'intérieur des joues pour retenir un maximum les sons étranges qui tentaient désespérément de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, Nathaniel fut cependant bien incapable de ne pas lâcher un cri lorsque Castiel commença par étendre toute une série de suçons sur la peau pâle de son torse et de son ventre, sa main réussissant finalement à s'introduire à l'intérieur de son pantalon... et même à l'intérieur de son boxer.

N'hésitant pas à glisser ses doigts contre la chair palpitante de son érection, Castiel mena lentement le jeune homme à l'orgasme, branlant son sexe incroyablement dur de plus en plus vigoureusement. Puis en sentant Castiel l'embrasser délicatement dans le cou, Nathaniel se sentit définitivement partir, tout son corps se raidissant avant de venir souiller la main chaude et câline du rebelle.

Cependant, le rouge n'avait pas eu l'occasion de jouir, lui, de son côté ; et tandis que Nathaniel reprenait péniblement son souffle, Castiel ne se gêna pas pour frotter son érection contre son genou, clairement aussi excité que lui quelques secondes auparavant. N'osant pas bouger d'un millimètre, Nathaniel tenta bien de faire abstraction des halètements de Castiel résonnant contre son cou mais ne réussit en aucun cas à apaiser la brûlure de ses joues.

Le frottement incessant du membre érigé contre sa cuisse était à deux doigts de le faire rebander mais, après s'être libéré dans son propre pantalon et contre la jambe de son partenaire, Castiel le relâcha subitement et cessa de se coller tout contre lui, causant à son corps un inqualifiable manque tandis que son esprit réalisait enfin que ce qui venait de se passer entre eux n'était définitivement pas habituel...

 **\- Nath'... Est-ce que... ça va ?**

Reniflant assez bruyamment, Nathaniel ne se rendit compte qu'à cet instant qu'une des larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux venait de couler le long de sa joue et que c'était cette larme qui inquiétait Castiel. Peut-être pleurait-il parce que sont esprit n'avait jamais été aussi encombré d'invraisemblances ; ou peut-être parce que son corps n'avait jamais reçu autant de plaisir à la fois et qu'il était tout simplement en train de perdre la tête...

 **\- J-Je... Je vais bien... C'est... C'est rien...**

Reboutonnant de ses mains tremblantes sa chemise encore grande ouverte, Nathaniel se mit à fuir autant que possible le regard de Castiel, ne remarquant ainsi que celui-ci le regardait avec appréhension que lorsque le dernier bouton de son haut fut attaché et que la main du rouge caressa doucement le sommet de sa tête blonde, l'obligeant ainsi à relever les yeux vers ceux gris et coupables de son élève.

 **\- Pardon... Je ne voulais vraiment pas profiter de la situation et te forcer, tu sais.**

Alerté par le ton sincèrement désolé de Castiel qui ne lui parlait jamais avec autant de douceur, lorsque ce dernier se dirigea vers la porte dans le but de s'en aller, Nathaniel n'hésita pas un instant à le retenir en s'emparant une nouvelle fois de son bras. Seulement, cette fois, Castiel ne s'y attendait pas du tout et ne lui retourna qu'un regard surpris ; surprise qui ne fit d'ailleurs que s'accentuer quand les lèvres du blond se déposèrent doucement sur les siennes...

Un baiser aussi bref qu'irréfléchi et qui les chamboula sans doute autant l'un que l'autre.

Piquant un véritable fard en se rendant compte que c'était lui qui venait d'initier ce baiser, Nathaniel rompit le contact aussi rapidement que possible, assez gêné de son propre comportement pour le moins anormal et inhabituel.

Bien sûr, il voulait lui prouver qu'il n'avait pas à se sentir coupable puisque Castiel ne l'avait véritablement pas forcé à quoi que ce soit.

Mais de là à l'embrasser, tout de même...

 **\- J-Je sais très bien que tu ne m'as pas du tout forcé... Ne me prend pas pour un idiot, j'aurais très bien pu te repousser si je l'avais voulu !**

Visiblement surpris par les paroles catégoriques du blond pourtant toujours aussi rouge que ses propres cheveux, Castiel laissa cependant ses lèvres s'étirer de nouveau dans un sourire amusé et même presque tendre, lui glissant quelques mots à l'oreille tout en profitant de pouvoir embrasser une toute dernière fois le cou ultra-sensible du jeune homme avant de s'enfuir sans en demander plus au blond déjà plus que chamboulé.

 **\- Ravi que tu ne l'aies pas fait dans ce cas...  
**

* * *

Evidemment, les paroles de Castiel ne manquèrent pas de s'incruster profondément dans l'esprit de Nathaniel.

En fait, il ne fit pas que penser au rebelle durant toute la soirée ou même toute la nuit, puisque même durant les cours du lendemain cette pensée continua de le harceler, l'obligeant à y songer sans arrêt malgré les cours sur lesquels il aurait pourtant dû se concentrer et à tenter désespérément de ne pas en rougir de honte pour ne pas alerter ses professeurs ou ses camarades de classe.

Dire qu'en plus il s'était enfui juste après la dernière moquerie de Castiel... Jamais il n'avait rassemblé ses affaires aussi vite après un cours de soutien, d'ailleurs...

Se mordant la lèvre inférieure en se questionnant sur le déroulement de la seconde leçon qui devait avoir lieu le soir même, Nathaniel se dirigea en traînant des pieds vers la salle de sport où devait avoir lieu sa prochaine heure de cours, trop préoccupé par ses pensées pour même pouvoir songer qu'une séance de musculation l'aiderait peut-être à se changer les idées au final.

En même temps, il était assez normal qu'il s'interroge. Rien que le fait que Castiel puisse être attiré par les hommes - et pire, par lui ! - était déjà assez surprenant pour tout chambouler dans son esprit. Mais dire qu'en plus, lui-même s'était laissé touché et l'avait même embrassé comme si c'était tout à fait naturel... Définitivement, cette soirée avait été remplie d'événements improbables de toute sorte.

 **\- Nathaniel ! Oh oh, Nathaniel !**

Soupirant intérieurement en reconnaissant la propriétaire de cette voix, Nathaniel prit cependant sur lui pour ne pas montrer son agacement d'être coupé en plein milieu de ses questions existentielles, adressant au contraire un étincelant sourire à la jolie brune qui se présenta devant lui.

 **\- Bonjour, Melody. Pardon, je ne t'avais pas vu arriver.**

 **\- Ce n'est rien. Je voulais juste te demander... pour le cours de sport... est-ce que tu accepterais d'être mon coéquipier ? Monsieur Boris a précisé au dernier cours que les séances de musculation seraient par groupes de deux...**

Autant dire que Melody souhaitait ardemment être placée avec lui pour cette séance de sport. Et même si Nathaniel était assez réticent à cette idée, sachant très bien que la jeune femme n'espérait qu'une excuse pour pouvoir se rapprocher de lui, son seul prétexte fut malheureusement trop vite balayé pour que le blond espère réellement refuser son offre avec la gentillesse qu'il devait continuer de s'imposer.

 **\- Oh euh... Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse choisir notre partenaire, en fait...**

 **\- Je pense que si. Monsieur Boris nous a toujours laissé choisir, après tout.**

 **\- Bon... Eh bien, dans ce cas, d'accord...**

Tentant de ne pas paraître trop inquiet à cette idée, Nathaniel laissa la jeune femme lui renvoyer son plus beau sourire et le suivre jusqu'au gymnase, discutant avec lui des cours tout le long du chemin. En même temps, c'était un peu leur unique sujet de conversation malgré leur apparente proximité, vu que leur rôle de délégué était tout ce qu'il connaissait réellement de l'autre, en vérité...

Une fois arrivés au gymnase, les deux délégués furent cependant obligés de se séparer, le vestiaire des filles étant à l'opposé de celui des garçons. Par chance, Melody l'avait tant retardé qu'il était le dernier à ne pas s'être encore changé et Nathaniel put ainsi rapidement se déshabiller sans craindre de montrer les marques qui recouvraient son corps à d'autres élèves qui risquaient de s'en alarmer.

Du moins c'est ce qu'il crut avant de se retourner et de s'apercevoir que l'un de ses camarades de classe le fixait avec stupéfaction, n'osant même pas franchir le pas de la porte d'entrée des vestiaire...


	3. Episode 3 : Une confiance apaisante

_Réponses aux reviews :_

 **Riska :** Je trouve aussi qu'il y a peu de fictions sur eux deux, ce qui est dommage ;p Contente que ma fic te plaise ^^ Ah ah, raté, Castiel aurait été bien trop évident x)

* * *

 **\- K-Kentin...**

Le concerné était complètement pétrifié face à lui, ne laissant aucun doute sur le fait qu'il ait vu toute l'étendue de ses marques et qu'il s'interrogeait sur la source de celles-ci. Jamais Nathaniel n'aurait dû tourner le dos à la porte pendant qu'il se changeait... mais en même temps, au niveau du torse, ce n'était pas mieux, bien que ce soit d'autres styles de marques...

Ne se quittant pas du regard, les deux camarades de classe n'osèrent pas bouger d'un millimètre durant un assez long moment, ne cessant de s'interroger sur les pensées de l'autre.

Puis soudainement, Kentin s'enfuit en courant, ne laissant pas la possibilité à Nathaniel de le supplier à genoux pour qu'il taise son terrible secret. Même si Kentin ne connaissait pas l'origine de ses blessures, si jamais le jeune homme laissait traîner la rumeur qu'il avait d'étranges bleus sur le dos, Nathaniel aurait très certainement de terribles ennuis...

Ne pouvant cependant courir auprès du brun maintenant que celui-ci avait disparu de son champ de vision, Nathaniel se dirigea piteusement vers le petit groupe que formait les élèves de sa classe en attendant l'arrivée de leur prof de sport, souriant péniblement à Melody lorsque celle-ci s'empressa de venir se pendre à son bras.

Evidemment, maintenant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de stresser à propos de ce que venait de découvrir Kentin sur lui. Et en voyant ce dernier finir par revenir vers eux en même temps que leur professeur, Nathaniel ne put s'empêcher de guetter le moment où il pourrait croiser son regard, définitivement angoissé par sa réaction. Sauf que Kentin prenait bien garde à ne surtout pas le regarder donc il ne fut finalement pas plus avancé...

 **\- Bien, les enfants. Vous êtes tous par groupes de deux ?**

 **\- N-Non... Pas moi...**

 **\- Alors mets-toi avec Castiel, Kentin.**

 **\- C-Castiel ? O-Ok...**

Prenant visiblement sur lui pour ne pas montrer que son coéquipier l'effrayait, Kentin partit se placer à ses côtés, semblant vouloir se persuader que personne n'avait remarqué sa voix chevrotante qui trahissait sa phobie du rebelle. Bien sûr, Castiel savait parfaitement combien il effrayait Kentin et, généralement, n'hésitait pas une seconde avant d'en abuser ; mais cette fois, le rouge se contenta tout simplement de l'ignorer superbement.

 **\- Bien. Puisque vous êtes désormais tous rassemblés par deux, allez-y. Chacun votre tour, vous devrez exécuter les différents exercices exposés sur ce tableau pour pouvoir établir votre niveau maximal de charges...**

Cessant d'écouter les explications de Monsieur Boris qui leur exposait maintenant le fonctionnement des différentes machines ainsi que d'autres outils, Nathaniel laissa Melody enregistrer toutes ces informations à sa place, préférant jeter quelques coups d'œil au duo que formait Kentin et Castiel. Ces derniers étaient sans conteste le groupe le plus surprenant.

Sans surprise, Alexy s'était en effet retrouvé à faire équipe avec son frère jumeau Armin, Iris s'était associée à Kim, Violette à Rosalya, Nina à Lysandre après l'avoir harcelé, Li à Charlotte et Ambre à Capucine... D'ailleurs, le garçon aux cheveux bleus fixait Kentin d'une manière encore plus suspecte que lui-même le faisait et avec une discrétion encore plus inexistante.

Mais sans doute pas pour les mêmes raisons...

Se laissant entraîner par Melody en se rendant compte que leur professeur de sport venait de finir son petit discours, Nathaniel tenta désespérément de ne plus penser à la scène des vestiaires, sentant néanmoins son cœur battre avec force à chaque fois que ce souvenir revenait s'insinuer dans son esprit, s'éreinter désespérément à soulever des altères n'aidant finalement pas tellement à le distraire.

Pourtant, il n'osait pas aller trouver Kentin en plein milieu du cours de sport. Melody et Castiel ne manqueraient pas de se questionner s'ils se mettaient tous les deux à l'écart pour discuter et leur professeur de sport risquait également de s'interroger s'ils les trouvaient ensemble alors qu'ils n'étaient pas dans le même groupe ; cependant, par chance, lorsqu'il partit chercher du matériel, Nathaniel eut la surprise de voir Kentin venir le trouver de lui-même...

 **\- Hey... par rapport à tout à l'heure... Comment ça se fait que tu...**

S'interrompant en voyant Castiel le rejoindre pour l'aider à se saisir des outils un peu trop lourds pour son gabarit, Kentin ne put finalement terminer sa phrase, lançant un regard désolé au délégué.

Paniquant légèrement, Nathaniel ne put cependant s'empêcher de le retenir par le bras lorsqu'il commença à s'en aller ; sauf que Castiel lui lança lui aussi un regard intrigué, le rendant plus que mal à l'aise...

 **\- Euh... Kentin... Tu sais pour... euh... enfin tu... tu vois... c'est rien, d'accord ? Enfin tu... tu vas pas...**

S'embrouillant lui-même dans ses propres mots en voyant les yeux de Castiel s'étrécir face à ses bégaiements inhabituels, Nathaniel tenta de calmer sa nervosité grandissante et menaçant de le faire perdre complètement les pédales, son cœur battant à tout rompre et son regard hésitant toujours entre les deux garçons.

Heureusement, Kentin n'eut pas besoin de plus pour comprendre où il venait en venir.

 **\- O-Ouais... Je... Je garde ça pour moi, t'inquiète pas.**

 **\- C'est... C'est sympa... M-Merci...**

Déglutissant difficilement face à l'air clairement intrigué de Castiel, Nathaniel n'hésita pas à s'enfuir aussitôt, partant retrouver Melody. Même s'il était soulagé d'une part d'avoir entendu que Kentin ne dirait rien à propos de ses marques, son stress ne fit qu'augmenter en constatant qu'il venait cependant d'attirer l'attention de Castiel, par la même occasion, malheureusement ; et Kentin n'était peut-être pas assez fort pour résister à un interrogatoire en règle du rebelle...

 **\- Nathaniel... Ça ne va pas... ? Tu es d'une pâleur effrayante, subitement...**

 **\- Je... Je vais bien,** mentit-il en essayant de retrouver un minimum d'aplomb pour au moins tenter de paraître crédible aux yeux de Melody. **C'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas. Vas-y, c'est à ton tour, je te chronomètre.**

Bien que visiblement assez inquiète pour lui, le brunette ne dit rien, s'allongeant pour commencer sa première série d'exercices. Alors le délégué fit tout son possible pour se concentrer sur le cours de sport et rien que le cours de sport.

Même s'il avait une très mauvaise intuition concernant le groupe voisin au leur...

* * *

 **\- Déshabille-toi.**

Complètement désarçonné par cet ordre, Nathaniel fixa un moment le regard acier de Castiel, ne comprenant pas vraiment où le jeune homme voulait en venir. Jusqu'ici, Nathaniel attendait bien sagement que tous les élèves soient sortis pour pouvoir quitter ses vêtements trempés de sueur pour les habits de rechange qu'il avait prévu dans son sac ; sauf que Castiel ne semblait pas du tout vouloir partir, lui...

 **\- ...Je te demande pardon ?**

 **\- Les vestiaires servent à se changer, non ? Et puisque les cours sont terminés, maintenant, autant que je t'attende pour qu'on aille ensemble à la salle des délégués.**

 **\- Non... Pars devant, je te rejoindrai plus tard, je préfère...**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

Sa voix était ferme et sonnait presque comme le glas de son secret, semblant en effet sous-entendre que Castiel avait en fait parfaitement conscience de ce qu'il lui cachait, donnant aussitôt à Nathaniel de véritables sueurs froides.

 **\- Kentin t'a tout raconté... c'est ça... ?**

Aussitôt, le regard de Castiel s'alluma d'une étincelle d'attention.

 **\- Donc l'autre trouillard a bien surpris quelque chose d'intéressant sur toi tout à l'heure... Probablement quelque chose sur ton corps si tu ne veux pas te déshabiller devant moi, d'ailleurs.**

Mince. Kentin n'avait absolument pas parlé de son secret à Castiel mais le délégué venait de se vendre tout seul, comme un abruti.

Ne sachant comment se rattraper, Nathaniel s'efforça finalement de ne surtout pas continuer à lui mentir, par peur de s'enfoncer un peu plus en niant. Sauf que Castiel prit visiblement son silence pour des aveux, se rapprochant alors de lui dangereusement. En fait, cette proximité lui fit rapidement redouter le pire, surtout lorsque son dos heurta son propre casier, lui indiquant qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer pour se protéger du rebelle.

Et très vite, le rouge n'hésita pas à se jeter sur lui pour tenter par tous les moyens de lui enlever sa chemise...

 **\- Cas... tiel... Arrête, ne fais pas ça... Je ne veux pas ! Arrête, bon sang, tu...**

 **\- ...Oh.**

Réussissant à lui déboutonner son haut malgré ses incessants gigotements qui rendait sa tâche assez difficile, Castiel ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant son torse parsemé de plusieurs suçons bien visibles, ses mains placées sur ses épaules pour l'empêcher de bouger tandis qu'il inspectait son corps avec étonnement.

Pourtant, c'était bel et bien lui qui avait imposé ces suçons sur sa peau, la veille...

 **\- Je vois... Alors c'est _ça_...**

 **\- Non ! Non, non, non ! C'est pas ça du tout, je ne me serais jamais changé dans ce sens avec des suçons sur le torse, je...**

S'arrêtant en plein milieu de sa phrase en réalisant qu'il venait de passer à côté d'une excuse en or à cause de la panique, Nathaniel s'insulta mentalement de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'il connaissait, surtout en constatant que Castiel avait réellement prêté attention à ses mots. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, montrant bien qu'il s'interrogeait sur la véracité de ses propos...

Mauvais réflexe et surtout mauvais calcul que d'avoir voulu protester dès que Castiel avait ouvert la bouche...

 **\- Tourne-toi. Je veux voir ton dos.**

 **\- N-Non.**

Tout ce qu'il lui restait, c'était refuser ce dernier ordre et se débattre pour l'empêcher de le forcer à obéir.

Sauf que voilà... Castiel réussit sans problème à le retourner avec sa poigne de fer et n'hésita pas une seconde à le bloquer contre son casier malgré ses protestations, réussissant ainsi à lui enlever complètement sa chemise, cette fois, celle-ci atterrissant même à ses pieds. Merde. Maintenant, Nathaniel pouvait même sentir son regard parcourir son dos rempli de bleus et de griffures, le faisant trembler d'appréhension.

Castiel n'allait sans doute pas le laisser partir sans qu'il ne lui donne des explications sur la source de ses blessures.

Et bon sang, Nathaniel avait tout sauf envie d'en parler...

Les larmes aux yeux, le blond n'osait même plus se retourner vers lui, ses jambes menaçant à tout moment de lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Mais alors qu'il était persuadé d'être sur le point de s'effondrer sur place, Castiel entoura soudainement ses bras autour de lui, l'enlaçant gentiment et n'hésitant pas à l'embrasser au creux de son épaule.

 **\- Toujours sur le point de pleurer quand j'enlève ton masque, hein...**

Serrant les poings en constatant qu'il se laissait en effet aller un peu trop souvent ces derniers temps lorsque Castiel lui prêtait attention, Nathaniel préféra cependant ne rien ajouter à ces mots, trop honteux pour répliquer quoi que ce soit, de toute façon.

 **\- Allez, suis-moi.**

Se saisissant fermement de sa main, Castiel l'entraîna finalement hors de la pièce sans lui laisser le temps de protester. Heureusement qu'à cette heure-ci, le lycée était complètement vide ; tous deux devaient former un bien étrange tableau vu d'extérieur. En effet, Castiel le traînait par la main comme s'il était un gosse et ne prêtait aucune attention à sa tenue... pour le moins... dénudée.

D'ailleurs, en traversant la cour, Nathaniel regretta de ne pas au moins pouvoir enfiler sa chemise probablement froissée et à moitié déchirée, l'air glacial du soir le faisant immédiatement grelotter. Mais impossible de faire demi-tour, Castiel continuait sa course sans se soucier de son avis ; et pour être tout à fait sincère, en sentant ses doigts entrelacés aux siens, Nathaniel ne fut plus tout à fait sûr de vouloir réellement s'enfuir...

Terminant finalement leur course devant la porte de l'infirmerie, les deux garçons s'immobilisèrent un instant, Castiel fouillant dans ses poches, visiblement à la recherche de quelque chose d'important.

 **\- P-Pourquoi tu m'as amené ici ? Tu sais, ce sont de vieilles marques, pas de quoi s'inquiéter...** Commença à se justifier le délégué avant de pousser un cri indigné en voyant le voyou forcer la serrure. **Attends mais t'es malade ?!**

 **\- Et encore, t'en sais pas la moitié, blondinet...**

Forçant ledit blondinet à rentrer dans l'infirmerie, Castiel lui indiqua finalement le lit sur lequel l'infirmière examinait généralement ses patients, semblant vouloir l'y faire asseoir tandis qu'il partait fouiller les armoires. C'était sans doute mal de le laisser faire et de rester ici alors qu'ils étaient censés être dans la salle des délégués pour réviser à cette heure-ci... mais en le voyant sortir une crème apaisante, Nathaniel hésita sérieusement.

 **\- Je suis presque certain que tes bleus te font encore super mal... surtout vu l'étendue des dégâts, t'en as tout le long du dos. Donc tu as le choix : soit tu me laisses faire... soit je t'étale cette foutue crème de force.**

Reniflant avec un certain dédain, Nathaniel croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en priant pour que ses hésitations ne soient pas trop visibles, réfléchissant à toute vitesse sur la situation.

D'un côté, ce n'était vraiment pas sérieux de désobéir à la directrice et de rentrer par effraction dans l'infirmerie pour voler dans la boîte à pharmacie. D'un autre côté, c'était tentant de se laisser soigner par Castiel, sachant qu'il était incapable d'atteindre tout seul les blessures parsemant son dos... Et puis, de toute façon, c'était déjà trop tard pour refuser d'entrer dans l'infirmerie avec le rouge.

Se mordant nerveusement la lèvre, Nathaniel finit cependant par se laisser tenter par la proposition - enfin plutôt l'ordre indiscutable... - du rebelle, partant docilement s'asseoir sur le lit d'infirmerie, même si obéir au rouge le fit assez vite grincer des dents.

 **\- D'accord... T'as gagné...**

 **\- Parfait.**

Étalant la crème sur ses doigts, Castiel s'assit ensuite à côté de lui, attendant qu'il se tourne pour lui présenter son dos. Et même si Nathaniel était assez mal à l'aise, le jeune homme oublia complètement son malaise lorsque le rebelle commença à étaler la crème bienfaitrice sur ses blessures.

En fait, le délégué dut même se retenir pour ne pas pousser un soupir de bien-être ; la crème lui faisait un bien fou et il fallait bien reconnaître que les légères caresses de Castiel étaient assez douces... et agréables...

Fermant les yeux pour pouvoir encore mieux apprécier la fraîcheur de la crème s'étalant sur ses blessures qui ne cessaient de le brûler depuis la veille, Nathaniel profita sagement des mains de Castiel parcourant toute la longueur de son dos, appréciant malgré lui les sensations qu'elles lui procuraient. C'était tout simplement délicieux et, au bout d'un moment, Nathaniel fut tout simplement incapable de ne pas se laisser aller.

Soupirant et gémissant même parfois de plaisir lorsque Castiel massait un endroit particulièrement douloureux, Nathaniel ne put que regretter la présence des dites mains sur lui lorsque le rouge abandonna finalement ses formidables caresses, se levant finalement pour aller se laver les mains, toujours en silence.

Néanmoins, lorsqu'il revint s'asseoir à ses côtés... Castiel lui sourit.

 **\- Ca va mieux ?**

 **\- O-Oui. Merci...**

Reconnaissant bien malgré lui, Nathaniel s'efforça de lui sourire à son tour, gêné d'avoir dévoilé une telle faiblesse à celui qui était encore son ennemi jusqu'à preuve du contraire mais aussi grandement soulagé d'avoir enfin pu se soigner correctement. Même s'il avait l'habitude de souffrir en silence durant plusieurs jours, une petite trêve ne lui serait sans doute pas désagréable...

 **\- J'imagine que tu t'aies fait ça en tombant dans les escaliers... ?**

 **\- O-Ouais.**

 **\- Ben voyons...**

Visiblement tout sauf convaincu, Castiel ne posa cependant pas plus de question, semblant deviner que Nathaniel ne lui répondrait jamais la stricte vérité, de toute façon. Même s'il s'était laissé avoir par le rebelle, après tout, le blond ne comptait pas en faire une habitude et se devait de rester un minimum vigilant. Surtout maintenant que Castiel en connaissait déjà bien trop sur lui pour son bien...

Mais tandis que ses pensées lui indiquaient d'éviter une trop forte proximité avec Castiel, Nathaniel sursauta en constatant que ce dernier venait de glisser une main affectueuse dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant avec un amusement certain.

 **\- H-Hey... Qu'est-ce qui te prend, d'un seul coup ?**

 **\- J'sais pas. Une envie subite.**

 **\- On... On devrait peut-être aller en salle des délégués,** tenta finalement Nathaniel, préférant changer de sujet et enlever doucement sa main trop tendre de ses cheveux. **On devrait y être depuis déjà un bon moment et...**

 **\- Tu rigoles ? Tu veux me donner cours à cette heure-ci ? On devrait plutôt rentrer, là. Sauf si tu tiens à ce point à passer le plus de temps possible en tête à tête avec moi ?**

 **\- M-Mais n-non, idiot...**

Très crédible avec ses bégaiements, vraiment.

Cependant, à la place de se moquer de lui, Castiel sauta du lit sur lequel ils étaient tous deux assis, posant ses mains à plat et penchant son visage vers lui. Et tandis que son souffle caressait doucement son visage, Nathaniel préféra fermer les yeux, se concentrant pour ne surtout pas inspirer bruyamment lorsqu'il sentit son nez frôler sa joue. Pourtant, le délégué se doutait que sa respiration n'allait pas tarder à être dangereusement saccadé...

Sentant toutes les extrémités de son corps se tendre sous l'effet de son souffle caressant sa peau, Nathaniel se surprit pourtant à espérer pouvoir être touché autant que la veille, ses orteils se crispant nerveusement et ses membres se liquéfiant petit à petit. D'ailleurs, dès que Castiel commença à lécher doucement son cou offert et à remonter embrasser sa mâchoire, Nathaniel frissonna de plaisir et en rougit furieusement.

Dire qu'il appréciait un tel contact avec un autre garçon... pire avec _Castiel_...

 **\- Moi j'en ai toujours eu envie...**

Ne saisissant pas tout de suite le sens de ces mots que le rebelle venait de lui chuchoter à l'oreille mais comprenant instinctivement qu'il lui fallait s'enfuir immédiatement s'il ne voulait pas complètement succomber à ses attentions, Nathaniel tenta de se lever du lit d'infirmerie pour pouvoir quitter la pièce au plus vite, même s'il ne trouvait aucune bonne excuse pour ça.

Mais bon sang, normalement, il n'aurait pas dû avoir à en trouver, justement !

Après tout, il était hétéro ! Bon, d'accord, il n'avait jamais vraiment eu de petite-amie... mais jusqu'ici, il n'avait encore jamais eu à réellement s'interroger sur ses préférences sexuelles. D'ailleurs, Castiel non plus n'était pas censé être gay. Après toute l'histoire qu'il avait fait à propos de l'autre pimbêche, en plus...

Réalisant cependant qu'il ne pouvait pas se relever à cause du corps du rouge bloqué contre lui, Nathaniel tenta bien de le prendre par les épaules pour le forcer à reculer mais Castiel ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille ; et à la place de se dégager, il ne fit que se rapprocher davantage de lui, enlaçant ses hanches et frôlant ses lèvres avec les siennes.

Ouvrant brutalement les yeux, Nathaniel ne fut d'ailleurs pas surpris de croiser un regard pétillant de malice, son attention dérivant ensuite vers son petit sourire en coin habituel mais toujours aussi dérangeant. Et c'est à force d'observer ce sourire que Nathaniel comprit qu'il regardait avant tout ses lèvres, donnant sans aucun doute une drôle d'impression à Castiel...

 **\- Embrasse-moi...**

Oui, cette impression-là.

Et bien qu'il aurait sans doute dû relever définitivement les yeux vers ceux de son vis-à-vis, son regard continua d'hésiter entre les orbes grisâtres du rebelle et son petit sourire malicieux qui ne cessait de le tenter. Mais si jamais Nathaniel se laissait aller à recouvrir ce délicieux petit sourire en coin de ses propres lèvres, alors il ne pourrait probablement plus jamais revenir en arrière... Les limites seraient définitivement et complètement dépassées.

Puisque cette fois, ce serait lui qui initierait le tout premier contact... alors il ne pourrait jamais rejeter toute la faute sur Castiel.

Pourtant, il semblerait que ce soit déjà trop tard ; et lorsque le rouge se lécha lubriquement les lèvres, l'extrémité de sa langue effleurant ainsi l'ouverture de leurs consœurs, Nathaniel fut incapable de ne pas réduire à néant le peu de distance qu'il restait entre eux et scella presque immédiatement ses lèvres brûlantes aux siennes, passant même ses bras autour de son cou, finalement profondément soulagé de pouvoir s'accrocher à lui.

Abandonnant complètement toute idée de fuite ou de dignité, Nathaniel laissa même échapper un gémissement pathétique et langoureux lorsque sa langue partit s'enrouler autour de la sienne, goûtant ainsi sa saveur et semblant presque voler son souffle en la caressant avec cette lenteur affolante, faisant courir de délicieux frissons le long de son échine.

Ce baiser était troublant, tellement grisant et enivrant que le blond aurait fait n'importe quoi pour pouvoir continuer à glisser sa langue contre celle si attentionnée et si agile de son ennemi juré.

En fait, Nathaniel était bien. Très bien, même. Sans doute ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien de toute sa vie, d'ailleurs. Abandonné dans les bras du rouge, son souffle se mélangeait à celui de ce dernier et le délégué ne savait même plus si les battements de cœur qui résonnaient à ses oreilles étaient les siens ou ceux de Castiel. Et son corps résolument plaqué contre le sien...

A bout de souffle, les deux jeunes hommes finirent par se séparer pour récupérer un peu d'air, seulement leurs corps étaient toujours intimement liés... du moins assez pour sentir l'érection de l'autre. Les joues probablement encore plus rougies que ses lèvres pourtant déjà bien assez malmenées, Nathaniel baissa les yeux en le réalisant, honteux d'être ainsi trahi par les réactions de son propre corps.

Cependant, cette fois, Castiel se contenta de déposer un dernier baiser sur sa tempe, caressant tendrement sa joue du bout des doigts avant de lui fourrer le tube de crème entre les mains.

 **\- Prends ça, blondinet. Juste au cas où tu retomberais une nouvelle fois dans les escaliers...**

Et sur ces mots assez déstabilisants, il abandonna derrière lui son inutile professeur de soutien, plus ébranlé que jamais.

* * *

Pour oublier le baiser langoureux que venait de lui donner Castiel, Nathaniel fit de nombreuses tentatives.

Tout d'abord, dès qu'il fut rentré chez lui, il prit une douche. Froide, la douche. Très froide. Assez pour qu'il claque sérieusement des dents, frigorifié sous l'eau glacée et probablement bon pour attraper un sérieux rhume dès sa sortie. Sauf que cela ne suffit qu'à calmer temporairement son excitation et ne lui permit absolument pas de s'enlever les derniers souvenirs qu'il partageait avec Castiel de son esprit pervers.

Et une fois allongé sur ses draps, une chaleur perturbante recommença à lui brûler les reins, le poussant à frotter honteusement son bassin contre ses draps. Toute sa famille était déjà endormie et les murs étaient assez épais pour couvrir sa voix mais Nathaniel avait tout sauf envie de réaliser qu'il fantasmait sur Castiel... et à chaque fois que sa main dérapait vers un endroit un peu trop dérangeant, le jeune homme s'empêchait de justesse de s'y toucher.

Bien sûr, comme tous les autres garçons de son âge, Nathaniel se caressait, de temps en temps, lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul dans sa chambre ou même sous la douche. Sauf que lorsque ça arrivait, il se concentrait en fait sur les sensations que ça lui procurait... jamais sur des images ou sur quelqu'un en particulier...

Mais cette fois, ce serait sans aucun doute tout à fait différent. Déjà les images de leur baiser et des attouchements de la veille lui revenaient en tête, d'autres fantasmes encore plus invraisemblables et inavouables pleuvant dans son esprit au fur à mesure que son excitation augmentait.

 **\- Cas... tiel...**

Voilà, il avait complètement perdu la tête.

La tête enfouie dans le coussin de son lit, Nathaniel commença à haleter lorsque sa main glissa à l'intérieur de son boxer pour se saisir fermement de son érection, la caressant doucement. Fermant les yeux pour mieux se concentrer sur les chaudes sensations inondant son corps, le blond mordit l'intérieur de son coussin pour tenter d'étouffer ses nombreux gémissements de plaisir, sa main branlant de plus en plus vite son sexe avide d'attention tandis que son imagination s'emballait.

Imaginant sans mal les mains du rouge s'agiter sur son membre tendu à la place des siennes, Nathaniel laissa son dos se cambrer sous l'effet du plaisir, comme si son corps cherchait à en rencontrer un autre, bien que ce soit totalement impossible. Fantasmant sur le corps nu du rebelle faisant l'amour au sien, Nathaniel finit par se toucher jusqu'à l'extase, poussant même un cri étouffé lors de sa délivrance.

Sans doute était-ce répugnant mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher...

Jetant un regard dérouté et peut-être même vaguement dégoûté à sa main tâchée de sperme, le jeune homme finit par se nettoyer rapidement, faisant en sorte que rien ne puisse trahir ce qu'il venait de faire. Puis il tenta de s'endormir paisiblement dans son lit, comme n'importe quel autre adolescent bien élevé, à cette heure-ci.

Malheureusement, sans grand succès...


	4. Episode 4 : Une véritable dépendance

_Réponses aux reviews :_

 **ladylokigaara :** Merci beaucoup ^^

 **Riska :** Contente de voir que tu suis l'histoire ^^ Désolée pour le temps d'attente, au passage, cette année est assez chargée pour moi... En espérant que cette suite te plaise ^^

Merci aussi à **Psychopathe** pour son commentaire qui m'a bien reboosté pour poster ce nouveau chapitre ^^

* * *

Profitant tranquillement du soir qui commençait à tomber, Nathaniel se posa innocemment sur l'un des bancs de la cour, terminant son dernier livre policier en date. Même s'il en était le premier étonné, le blond n'avait pas croisé Castiel de la journée, rendant celle-ci tout à fait calme et banale ; et bien que Nathaniel l'ait probablement cherché des yeux tout du long, au moins, il n'avait pas eu à l'affronter en public...

Parce que visiblement, dès qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls, dernièrement, les choses avaient tendance à sérieusement déraper...

Se mordant l'intérieur des joues pour éviter de ressasser indéfiniment les sentiments étranges et confus qui ne cessaient de l'étouffer, Nathaniel n'eut cependant pas le temps de se replonger dans sa lecture, une jeune femme bien particulière s'approchant de lui pour pouvoir l'aborder.

 **\- Nathaniel... Je...**

Hésitant vraisemblablement à le déranger, Meldoy réussit tout de même à attirer suffisamment son attention pour le détourner définitivement de son bouquin, le poussant même à relever la tête vers le visage de la demoiselle visiblement assez mal à l'aise. Demoiselle tenant entre ses mains quelque chose d'assez important pour que la situation s'inverse et que Nathaniel se sente encore plus mal qu'elle...

 **-** **M** **-** **Monsieur Boris a trouvé ça dans les vestiaires, ce matin... Elle est bien à toi, cette chemise, non ?**

Jetant un regard dérouté au morceau de tissu blanc à moitié déchirée, Nathaniel déglutit difficilement en constatant qu'il l'avait totalement oublié la veille, tendant la main pour pouvoir s'emparer de son bien, même si récupérer ce morceau de tissu lui serait probablement complètement inutile vu l'état du pauvre vêtement. Monsieur Boris avait dû se poser pas mal de questions en la trouvant aux pieds de son casier.

Tout comme Melody, visiblement, d'ailleurs, puisque celle-ci semblait avoir gardé sa chemise toute la journée au fond de son sac...

 **\- Oui... Oui c'est la mienne, je l'ai oublié hier soir. Merci de me l'avoir ramené.**

 **\- De rien. C'est... C'est bizarre qu'elle soit déchirée... Enfin ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Désolé, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû demander.**

Peut-être mais elle l'avait fait et c'était un peu tard pour regretter les conséquences de sa question.

Préférant cependant ne pas mentionner qu'il détestait ce genre d'indiscrétions, Nathaniel se contenta de lui sourire en lui faisant signe que ce n'était rien, fourrant sa fameuse chemise tout au fond de son sac de cours. Définitivement, Nathaniel aurait dû retourner au gymnase avant de repartir chez lui... mais avec tout ça, il avait complètement oublié sa chemise...

Bien sûr, c'était mauvais d'être aussi perturbé par Castiel... mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Se mordant rageusement la lèvre inférieure, Nathaniel se dirigea finalement vers la salle des délégués, Castiel devant probablement l'y attendre. Même s'il était clairement effrayé de revoir le jeune homme et d'ainsi risquer de se rapprocher encore plus dangereusement de lui, Nathaniel était bien incapable de ne pas aller à ce rendez-vous ; inutile d'alerter la Directrice en plus de Monsieur Boris et Melody après tout...

Surtout que la jeune femme semblait particulièrement inquiète pour lui maintenant... Vu qu'elle n'hésita pas à le retenir par le bras...

 **\- Nathaniel... je... si tu as besoin de parler... je suis là, tu sais ?**

S'efforçant de sourire a la jeune femme qui ne faisait que s'inquiéter pour lui, après tout, Nathaniel acquiesça finalement d'un rapide mouvement de tête, espérant contre toute logique se retrouver rapidement devant la salle des délégués. Malgré l'étrangeté de la chose, il était un peu prés certain de s'impatienter... Pourtant ce rendez-vous aurait plutôt dû le répugner par avance.

Et puis, devant Melody, ce n'était pas spécialement courtois de sa part d'y penser autant en considérant qu'il avait parfaitement conscience des sentiments que la jeune femme nourrissait envers lui.

 **\- C'est très gentil de ta part, Melody. Mais je t'assure que tout va bien pour moi... Encore merci pour m'avoir ramené ma chemise, par ailleurs. Malheureusement, je dois y aller, donc... si tu permets...**

 **\- Oh o-oui... Bien sûr...**

Lâchant prestement sa manche, la jeune femme baissa finalement les yeux sur ses chaussures en rougissant, visiblement atrocement gênée par sa réponse si parfaitement clichée et donc si superficielle... Il faut dire que normalement, même s'il était rarement sincère, Nathaniel faisait tout de même en sorte de ne pas la blesser avec des phrases vraiment trop peu naturelles et vraiment trop surfaites...

Sauf que cette fois, le jeune homme se sentait incapable de faire le moindre effort. Non pas que la jeune femme ait fait quoi que ce soit pour l'ennuyer, en vérité, elle se comportait exactement comme d'habitude ; mais en ce moment, lui n'était pas vraiment le même, de son côté...

S'empressant ainsi de rejoindre la salle des délégués, Nathaniel fut cependant surpris de constater l'absence de Castiel devant celle-ci. Et après avoir fouillé l'intérieur de la pièce, le délégué dut se rendre à l'évidence et accepter que celui-ci ne soit toujours pas présent. Evidemment, ce rendez-vous ne représentait probablement pas grand-chose pour le rouge... mais le blond ne put s'empêcher de se sentir vaguement irrité face à ce constat plus qu'évident.

Surtout que s'il ne pensait au départ qu'à un simple retard, les minutes ne tardèrent pas à défiler sans que l'ombre d'un Castiel n'apparaisse dans son champ de vision. Autrement dit, le rouge avait dû complètement oublier leur rendez-vous pourtant imposé par leur Directrice et donc censé être obligatoire...

Et sans doute était-ce aussi pour cette raison qu'une musique résonnait au fond du couloir... ?

 **\- Surtout pas... Putain, non...** Se mit alors à jurer le blond, une idée plus qu'alarmante lui traversant l'esprit.

Courant presque vers l'origine du bruit, Nathaniel se sentit même vaciller durant un instant, un haut le cœur le prenant immédiatement aux tripes en s'imaginant les véritables pensées de Castiel. Bien sûr, ce n'était qu'une hypothèse et le délégué pouvait très bien se faire des idées... Mais après tout, son absence prouvait bien que ce rendez-vous n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance pour lui, quelque part, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors au fond, le rouge pouvait très bien avoir fait semblant de s'intéresser à lui pour éviter les cours de soutien imposés par la Directrice... et maintenant, penser qu'il s'était enfin débarrassé de lui, puisque les deux derniers cours n'avaient pas eu lieu. Bien sûr, ce serait particulièrement horrible de sa part de le manipuler ainsi... mais c'était tout de même une option envisageable, n'est-ce pas ?

Malheureusement, même s'il en mourrait d'envie, Nathaniel n'avait même pas le luxe de débarquer comme une furie pour mettre les choses au clair... car à son grand damne, Castiel n'était pas seul.

Et le délégué avait tout sauf envie de se donner en spectacle devant Lysandre...

 **\- Nathaniel ?** S'étonna d'ailleurs très vite le chanteur, s'arrêtant ainsi en plein milieu de sa chanson. **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici... ? Un problème ?**

 **\- ...Oui. Castiel a cours de soutien avec moi.**

Malgré sa colère difficilement contenue, sa voix paraissait parfaitement maîtrisée. Avec Lysandre, les excuses n'étaient pas difficiles à trouver, en général, de toute façon. Vu toutes les fois où il avait dû chercher Castiel pour qu'il lui signe tel ou tel papier ou même pour l'amener jusqu'au bureau de la Directrice, Nathaniel avait forcément pris l'habitude de prendre sur lui quand il était dans les environs...

 **\- D'accord. J'aurais dû m'en douter... De toute façon, on avait pratiquement terminé. Vas-y, Castiel, je fermerai la salle derrière moi.**

 **\- Mmh...**

Rangeant rapidement ses affaires pour pouvoir rejoindre le délégué, Castiel ne protesta pas un instant, fait plutôt rare, préférant cette fois le questionner avec un intérêt à peine dissimulé. Et Nathaniel ne put qu'espérer que cette attitude n'alerte pas le meilleur ami du rouge, bien que celui-ci semblait plutôt occupé à ranger son propre matériel et ne leur prêtait probablement aucune attention...

 **\- Alors comme ça, on a toujours cours ? Pourtant, vu les deux derniers, je pensais...**

 **\- Tu pensais mal,** répliqua sèchement le blond mais tout de même à voix basse, le poussant hors de vue de Lysandre.

Même s'il parut surpris durant quelques secondes, Castiel se remit bien vite à sourire sincèrement, sans doute profondément satisfait d'avoir réussi à l'énerver à ce point. Evidemment, cela ne manqua pas d'irriter un peu plus Nathaniel dont la poigne se resserra sur son bras, le traînant derrière lui jusqu'à la salle des délégués. Même s'il était mort de honte de s'énerver pour si peu, c'était finalement plus fort que lui...

Fermant la porte derrière lui à double-tour, le blond se trouva lui-même ridicule de prendre cette précaution. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il pensait réellement que Castiel allait s'enfuir à la moindre occasion, surtout que ce dernier l'avait suivi sans la moindre protestation... mais inconsciemment, ça le rassurait peut-être ? Pourtant, lui-même trouvait ça complètement stupide de sa part...

Frissonnant en sentant le souffle du rouge venir s'écraser sur sa nuque et caresser légèrement sa peau nue, Nathaniel se fit cependant violence pour ne pas succomber cette fois, le poussant finalement assez brutalement pour pouvoir s'en éloigner au plus vite en se rappelant qu'il s'agissait sans doute d'une simple technique pour le détourner du cours.

 **\- Assieds-toi. Il faut qu'on commence rapidement.**

 **\- Tu es en colère.**

 **\- Non. Assis-toi, maintenant.**

Cependant, même si le blond tentait désespérément de rester neutre et sans affect, il se rendait bien compte au fond qu'il n'était absolument pas crédible, sa voix vibrant de manière tout sauf naturelle à ses propres oreilles.

Et pourtant, Nathaniel espérait vraiment réussir à ne pas céder aux avances du rouge. Aussi, dès que ce dernier se permit de lui désobéir pour venir l'enlacer, le délégué s'efforça de le repousser de toutes ses forces, bien qu'il soit clairement plus faible que le rebelle. Sans doute autant physiquement que psychologiquement, d'ailleurs, puisque très vite, toutes les résolutions du blond s'effondrèrent.

Comme s'il devenait soudainement incapable du moindre mensonge en présence du jeune homme... Ainsi même en se débattant, ses mouvements étaient en vérité trop mous pour paraître sincères, son corps comme entièrement paralysé par l'étreinte résolue de son soi-disant ennemi... Si bien que Nathaniel finit même par laisser complètement tomber son masque habituel, résigné à être aussi facile à lire qu'un livre ouvert pour Castiel, désormais...

Exactement... comme avant ?

 **\- Ne me touche pas ! Et va t'asseoir ! Je ne suis pas là pour ça !**

 **\- Tu es en colère...**

 **\- Oui ! Je suis en colère ! Parce que tu m'agaces, tu m'irrites, tu m'horripiles et j'ai envie de te frapper presque constamment ! Content ?! Maintenant, va t'asseoir, par pit...**

S'interrompant avant même d'avoir véritablement terminé sa phrase, Nathaniel ferma les yeux tout en prenant une discrète mais longue inspiration, la langue de Castiel venant taquiner doucement le lobe de son oreille, créant chez lui une claire confusion. Surtout qu'il se mit très vite à dériver lentement vers le creux de son cou, comme une ultime provocation visant à prouver une énième fois sa capacité à le rendre dingue...

 **\- J'adore t'énerver,** lâcha par ailleurs le rebelle à voix basse mais avec un amusement certain. **Tu ressembles à un pantin quand tu fais semblant de ne rien ressentir...**

S'interdisant d'approuver ses propos d'une quelconque manière, Nathaniel s'entendit pourtant très vite pousser de profonds gémissements lorsque Castiel s'empara de ses lèvres pour les dévorer librement, sans la moindre hésitation ou gêne, comme si le blond était finalement soulagé de pouvoir l'embrasser de nouveau alors qu'il avait pourtant tout fait pour l'en empêcher jusqu'à présent.

A croire qu'il était déjà définitivement accro aux baisers et aux caresses du jeune homme...

Se coulant davantage entre les bras qui l'enlaçaient étroitement, le délégué modèle faillit même s'abandonner complètement à l'étreinte du rouge, répondant avec de plus en plus de ferveur au long baiser que son amant lui donnait, excité par cette langue caressant langoureusement la sienne et ses mains qui parcouraient lentement son corps, par dessus voire même par dessous ses vêtements...

Et donc sans surprise, les choses se réchauffèrent assez rapidement...

Seulement, lorsque ce dernier le renversa doucement sur l'une des tables de la pièce, s'il n'opposa aucune résistance sur le coup, Nathaniel se crispa dès qu'il s'en rendit compte ; et en songeant que ce cours de soutien risquait encore d'être tout sauf un cours de soutien, le délégué modèle s'efforça de le repousser gentiment mais avec assez de force pour être persuasif, faisant grogner Castiel de mécontentement.

 **\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, encore ?**

 **\- L-Le cours de soutien... On doit vraiment étudier, cette fois-ci... T-Tu penses un peu à tes notes ? Ou même à ton avenir professionnel ? E** **t si... Et si la Directrice nous pose des questions sur l'avancement de son expérience... ?**

 **\- On lui dira simplement que tout se passe bien. Ce n'est pas tout à fait un mensonge, après tout... Et puis, franchement, quelle importance ?**

 **\- Pour toi, sans doute aucune... Mais pour moi, ça en a beaucoup, je te signale.**

Lui-même n'avait pas vraiment réalisé que sa voix s'était légèrement teinté de reproches... et même si c'était sans doute un peu mesquin de sa part, Nathaniel fut tout de même soulagé de voir le regard de Castiel se troubler. Au moins, pour une fois, l'hésitation et la confusion n'étaient pas en sens unique...

 **\- Très bien. Mais ne te trouve plus d'excuse ensuite...**

Déposant un dernier baiser sur sa mâchoire, le rouge descendit ainsi de la table sur laquelle il l'avait allongé, n'hésitant pas à fouiller son sac pour en extraire une feuille d'exercices et se mettre de suite au travail. Un comportement assez surprenant venant de Castiel mais qui étonna Nathaniel d'autant plus lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait probablement des exercices de maths les plus difficiles qu'il avait pu emmener avec lui...

D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas vraiment prévu de les lui donner pour ce premier véritable cours... mais Castiel avait l'air tellement concentré que Nathaniel n'osa pas lui reprendre sa feuille pour lui en donner une qui lui semblait ne serait-ce que faisable pour lui. Quelque part, ça semblait mal de l'interrompre... Alors il préféra tout simplement le laisser faire, en silence, même s'il était persuadé que c'était en pure perte.

Et pourtant...

 **\- Tu... Tu n'as pas rempli la seconde partie...**

 **\- Nan. Je n'ai pas appris cette partie. Je n'ai rempli que ce sur quoi j'ai déjà bossé, en fait.**

Se demandant un instant si Castiel ne plaisantait pas, Nathaniel dut admettre que le jeune homme ne lui mentait pas lorsqu'il dut corriger les autres exercices qui, eux, étaient bel et bien remplis. Et ne contenant presque aucune faute, à sa plus grande surprise. Bien sûr, le délégué avait lu et relu sa feuille pour être certain de ne pas se tromper, la réputation de cancre rebelle du jeune homme encore bien présente dans son esprit.

Sauf que les faits étaient là... Castiel était peut-être rebelle... mais cancre, visiblement, pas tout à fait...

 **\- Tes notes... En fait, elles pourraient donc être bien meilleures... Alors... pourquoi ?**

 **\- Parce que pour la millième fois... la moyenne me suffit. Et puis, la Directrice me déteste tellement qu'elle me verra toujours comme un abruti, de toute façon. La preuve : c'est moi qu'elle t'impose comme premier cours de soutien alors que je ne suis pourtant pas le pire du lycée...**

 **\- Et alors ? Ne le fais pas pour elle, fais-le pour toi et ton avenir !**

 **\- Je veux être musicien, je te rappelle ! Bien sûr, je ne suis pas fou non plus, il faut que je garde un niveau scolaire acceptable, au cas où, question de sécurité... Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais mettre tous mes efforts là-dedans, non plus.**

Evidemment, Nathaniel avait beaucoup de mal à comprendre une telle mentalité.

Après tout, de son côté, le délégué modèle s'était toujours efforcé de travailler au maximum de son potentiel et il lui était donc inconcevable de ne pas se donner à fond au niveau des études... Bien qu'au fond, Castiel ait tout simplement une vision différente, s'assurant un avenir tout en s'offrant le luxe de ne pas toujours être le nez dans ses devoirs. Ce qui pouvait tout à fait se comprendre, au fond.

Et quelque part, le blond l'enviait presque de posséder une telle vision des choses... probablement beaucoup moins stressante que la sienne... et étonnamment plus mature, peut-être aussi, puisque lui n'avait pas à jouer au petit garçon devant contenter ses parents avec un bon carnet de notes...

 **\- Mais... si tu n'as pas besoin de cours de soutien... pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'as pas expliqué avant ? J'aurais demandé un autre élève à la Directrice...**

Bien sûr, s'il l'avait fait, tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux jusqu'alors ne se serait jamais produit...

Mais tout de même, ce détail semblait assez illogique aux yeux de Nathaniel. Après tout, ces cours de soutien ne semblaient enchanter Castiel à la base, loin de là, même. Et le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger sur ses motivations à tout de même continuer de le voir chaque soir alors qu'il avait sous la main une excuse en or pour échapper à ces rendez-vous...

Visiblement intrigué lui aussi par la question que Nathaniel venait de souligner, Castiel leva lentement sa main pour venir caresser la joue du blond du bout des doigts, faisant légèrement sursauter ce dernier. Bien sûr, il n'aurait pas dû être aussi surpris, puisque le rebelle trouvait toujours un moyen d'obtenir un contact plus ou moins appuyé durant leurs cours de soutien ; mais le geste était particulièrement tendre et agréable...

En fait, ses yeux plongés dans les siens semblaient plutôt pensifs, comme si Castiel n'avait jamais réfléchi à cette question auparavant ; ou plutôt, au vu de son petit sourire qui ne tarda pas à s'étirer sur ses lèvres, qu'elle était tellement évidente qu'il n'avait jamais eu à réellement se la poser...

 **\- Ouais... C'est peut-être bien pour ça que je ne l'ai pas fait...**

Se penchant doucement vers son visage, Castiel semblait ainsi sur le point de l'embrasser, poussant Nathaniel à fermer les yeux dans l'attente de ce baiser, ses mains se resserrant sur le dessus de son pantalon. Tout son corps était tendu vers lui mais le rouge préféra finalement aller lui murmurer à l'oreille plutôt que de lui offrir ce qu'il attendait, connaissant probablement à l'avance sa réaction.

 **\- Si tu veux un baiser, provoque-le toi-même...**

Ouvrant brutalement les yeux, Nathaniel fut presque décontenancé en voyant Castiel se rasseoir posément sur sa chaise, lui faisant amèrement regretter l'absence de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Pourtant, il était très clair que c'était ce que Castiel cherchait à provoquer chez lui et il aurait voulu éviter d'être aussi facilement manipulable... mais il était plutôt évident qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de désirer le jeune homme.

Refusant cependant de se lever pour aller l'embrasser de lui-même, sans doute plus par peur que par véritable conviction d'ailleurs, Nathaniel resta un moment silencieux, évitant autant que possible le regard du rouge. D'un côté, le délégué refusait de laisser le rebelle gagner encore une fois, bien qu'il doutait beaucoup moins de la sincérité du jeune homme maintenant.

Mais de l'autre, il ne pouvait pas rester ainsi éternellement, dans ce malaise si pesant...

Bien qu'il soit probablement le seul à le ressentir, Castiel n'hésitant pas à le taquiner encore un peu plus en glissant son pied contre l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Rougissant immédiatement, Nathaniel tenta aussitôt de le déloger mais le rouge ne fit qu'en profiter pour dériver vers son entrejambe, appuyant dessus si fort que le blond s'entendit en pousser un gémissement entre l'excitation et le désespoir.

Et Castiel n'hésita pas à s'en servir à son avantage...

 **\- En fait, t'es un vrai pervers... T'aime vraiment ça quand j'appuie là ?**

 **\- N-Non ! S'il te plaît... A-Arrête...**

 **\- Pas avant que tu ne te décides à m'embrasser... ou à fondre en larmes. Vu que tu pleurniches à chaque fois que tu perds complètement les pédales...**

Tentant vainement de le fusiller du regard, Nathaniel s'efforça de rester calme... avant de se rappeler qu'à chaque fois qu'il tentait de ne pas s'énerver contre Castiel, c'était toujours en pure perte. Et comme cette fois-ci ne ferait sans doute pas exception, le blond décida finalement d'arrêter de lutter, sachant qu'il était de toute façon déjà plus que ridicule à rougir comme une pucelle à cause des moqueries du rouge.

 **\- D-D'accord... C'est bon, t'as gagné... mais enlève ton pied...**

Appuyant un peu plus fort pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'hésiterait pas à recommencer s'il ne tenait pas sa promesse, le rebelle finit néanmoins par enlever son pied de cet endroit un peu trop intime, attendant visiblement de lui qu'il prenne une initiative intéressante, du moins assez pour le persuader de ne plus l'embêter, en tout cas.

Et sachant qu'il n'y avait probablement qu'une seule et unique solution pour réussir à le convaincre, Nathaniel se leva dès qu'il en eut l'occasion, avançant aussi lentement que possible vers le rouge. Lui-même avait du mal à croire qu'il allait réellement le faire mais... plus vite qu'il ne l'eut cru, il se retrouva assis sur ses genoux, sa main agrippée à ses cheveux tandis qu'il venait de lui-même imposer un baiser presque fiévreux au rebelle...

S'empressant de glisser sa langue contre celle du jeune homme dès que celui-ci eut ouvert la bouche, Nathaniel se surprit même à gronder lorsque les mains du rouge glissèrent le long de ses jambes, l'une d'entre elle n'hésitant pas à remonter indécemment... jusqu'à caresser la raie de ses fesses. Et même s'il aurait peut-être dû en être choqué, en vérité, il était bien trop excité pour se préoccuper de ce qu'il aurait dû être...

D'ailleurs, les bruits humides provoqués par leurs bouches se dévorant et leurs langues ne cessant jamais de se chercher étaient tout aussi provocateurs... et Nathaniel ne pouvait s'empêcher son sexe de durcir de plus en plus fort contre la barrière formée par son pantalon, ses hanches se frottant lascivement contre celle de Castiel pour tenter vainement de trouver une certaine satisfaction.

Gémissant à chaque fois que sa main le pelotait un peu trop bien, Nathaniel faillit presque s'étrangler lorsque l'autre main se saisit de son érection, le faisant frissonner de la tête aux pieds. Pourtant, il n'aurait pas dû être aussi pressé... Après tout, leur dernier baiser datait seulement de la veille... Mais ses doigts stimulaient merveilleusement tous ses points sensibles, le faisant râler contre ses lèvres à chaque fois que ses mains exploraient intimement chaque partie de son corps.

D'ailleurs, Castiel ne tarda pas à l'allonger de nouveau sur l'une des tables de la pièce, visiblement décidé à le coincer de cette manière ce soir... Mais Nathaniel ne l'arrêta pas, cette fois, trop excité pour ne serait-ce qu'imaginer qu'il en était capable, de toute façon.

En fait, le blond accélérait presque de lui-même les choses, étrangement impatient de se jeter à corps perdu dans une étreinte qu'il trouvait étrangement de moins en moins anormale. Ses doigts parcourant sa peau dans un délicieux mélange de tendresse et de passion le rendaient complètement fou et se retrouver collé au corps de celui encore censé être son pire ennemi lui parut finalement bien moins dérangeant que toutes les autres sensations que ses mains lui offraient.

 **\- Alors... ? Tu pleures ?** Finit-il par chuchoter à son oreille.

 **\- Pas encore...**

Visiblement amusé voire même excité par ses mots qui s'apparentaient davantage à un ronronnement qu'autre chose, Castiel s'appliqua ainsi à le déshabiller presque complètement, déboutonnant sa chemise tout en lui mordillant le cou pour pouvoir dériver vers son torse désormais découvert. Rougissant lorsque sa langue partit taquiner doucement l'un de ses tétons, le délégué le laissa cependant faire tout ce qu'il voulait de lui, le corps plus que jamais pantelant...

Mais Nathaniel fut d'autant plus gêné de le voir petit à petit dériver plus bas, les mains du rebelle s'empressant de lui enlever son pantalon... si bien que lorsqu'il ne se retrouva vêtu que d'un boxer, sa timidité refit subitement surface et le délégué ferma aussitôt les yeux, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de gémir cependant lorsque le rouge embrassa doucement son sexe à travers son sous-vêtement.

Haletant lorsque Castiel en fit lentement glisser l'élastique sur ses hanches, remontant le vêtement à chaque fois que Nathaniel espérait pouvoir en être libéré, le délégué sentit même le souffle du rebelle parfois venir caresser sa queue. Et même si cette technique n'était probablement destinée qu'à le faire supplier, très vite, le blond se retrouva à onduler des hanches pour que le rebelle cesse de le torturer.

Et à lui murmurer des suppliques assez gênantes, aussi...

 **\- S'il te plaît... Castiel...**

Tremblant en sentant finalement la langue épaisse et chaude parcourir toute la longueur de sa hampe, Nathaniel poussa finalement un long soupir de désir inassouvi lorsque Castiel pourlécha son gland déjà terriblement humide, ne le goûtant cependant pas assez pour réellement l'apaiser.

 **\- Cas'... J'en peux plus... C'est trop, là...**

 **\- Alors ouvre les yeux...**

Sachant d'avance qu'il s'agissait probablement d'une erreur, Nathaniel choisit tout de même de lui obéir et s'efforça de le regarder droit dans les yeux, tout du moins durant quelques secondes, ses joues le brûlant tellement qu'il fut obligé de les refermer après avoir croisé le regard terriblement sensuel de son... amant ? Vu leurs positions, on pouvait presque le considérer comme tel, en tout cas...

 **\- Non, je peux pas... c'est trop gênant...**

Encore plus embarrassé par le rire amusé que le jeune homme laissa joyeusement échapper, le délégué oublia cependant toute sa gêne lorsque ses lèvres se refermèrent sur son membre frissonnant d'excitation, se resserrant si fort autour de ce dernier que son corps se cambra sous le délice d'une telle sensation. Ne pouvant s'empêcher de haleter d'impatience, Nathaniel gronda fort en constant que la main du rouge cajolait la base n'entrant pas dans sa bouche, de plus en plus excité par l'entrain de Castiel.

N'hésitant pas à creuser ses joues pour aspirer plus intensément l'érection pulsant sous ses attentions, le rouge salivait délicieusement autour de son sexe qui ne cessait de durcir à l'intérieur de cette bouche qui le suçait sans discontinuer, la caresse buccale de son amant étant si humide et si chaude que le blond n'aurait jamais osé se l'imaginer, même dans ses songes désormais trop souvent peuplés par le corps du rebelle pressé contre le sien...

Est-ce que Castiel avait lui aussi ce genre de fantasmes, le concernant... ? Vu qu'il le dévorait méthodiquement, c'était sans doute le cas...

Et bien que l'une de ses mains essayèrent de lui cacher la vue, Nathaniel ne put s'empêcher d'entrouvrir un peu les yeux après quelques secondes pour essayer de capter discrètement l'expression du visage de son amant, sentant l'orgasme monter en constatant combien le rouge était indécent et sexy avec sa bouche exécutant de profonds vas-et-viens sur sa queue humide de salive.

Sa main libre s'accrochant aux mèches rouges de Castiel pour tenter de trouver désespérément un point d'encrage, Nathaniel sentit finalement son sexe pulser une dernière fois quand il heurta le fond de la gorge du jeune homme, le faisant couiner misérablement juste avant de soupirer très lourdement...

Parce que c'est ainsi qu'il jouit sur la langue Castiel.

Et celui-ci continua à le sucer, aspirant précautionneusement toute sa semence et ne relâchant son sexe que lorsqu'il eut tout avalé. Visiblement assez peu gêné, le rouge remonta finalement l'embrasser dans le cou, souriant en voyant le blond happer l'air autour de lui pour tenter de reprendre son souffle.

 **\- J'ai plutôt bien réussi, on dirait...**

Souriant péniblement au rouge qui essuya doucement ses larmes perlant effectivement de ses yeux, Nathaniel ne le contredit pas, ayant lui-même déjà réalisé que Castiel était capable de lui faire faire tout ce qu'il désirait... Et de lui faire apprécier cette situation, en plus de ça...

 **\- Tu devrais vraiment arrêter de porter un masque en permanence, même avec les autres, tu sais...** Finit-il d'ailleurs par commenter. **T** **u parais bien plus... vivant.**

 **\- Mais je n'y arriverai pas...** **Ne pas respecter cette image un peu froide avec les autres. Peut-être un jour... Mais pour l'instant, ce n'est qu'avec toi que j'y arrive... Et seulement toi.**

 **\- Idiot, ne m'aguiche pas comme ça...**

Souriant face à l'expression réellement intéressée de Castiel, le dit "idiot" se permit de l'aguicher encore un peu plus, terminant de le déshabiller pour le caresser à son tour. Bien que ce soit gênant de lui rendre ses caresses, au fond, Nathaniel en mourrait d'envie et était plus que curieux de voir à son tour l'expression que pouvait bien avoir son amant lorsqu'il recevait du plaisir, lui aussi...

Ainsi durant toute cette soirée où personne ne devait s'inquiéter pour eux de toute façon, il s'appliqua à lui démontrer combien c'était enivrant et important pour lui d'être sincère quand il était entre ses bras... Sans masque et avec toutes ses failles...

Pour qu'il puisse réaliser qu'il était le seul avec qui c'était possible.


	5. Episode 5 : De surprenantes découvertes

_Réponses aux reviews :_

 **Yuki :** Merci pour tous tes compliments, c'est toujours agréables de voir que notre fiction plait ;p Et tu n'as pas tort, je trouvais que ça s'adaptait parfaitement à nos chers protagonistes donc j'ai glissé quelques passages cultes ;p

* * *

Un sourire tout sauf factice aux lèvres, voire même un peu rêveur, Nathaniel referma la porte de la salle de délégués derrière lui, sa prise tremblant encore sur ses clefs, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se sentir encore un peu coupable mais surtout essentiellement heureux de cette énième soirée qu'il venait évidemment de passer en compagnie de Castiel, comme chaque soir, désormais.

Evidemment.

Depuis que le délégué était allé jusqu'à chercher le rebelle jusque dans le sous-sol, ce dernier n'avait plus tenté d'éviter le moindre de leur rendez-vous, devenant peut-être même aussi impatient que le blond de le rejoindre, au final ; du moins on pouvait facilement le penser, leurs caresses devenant de plus en plus intimes et osées au fil du temps, leurs corps apprenant à se connaître sur le bout des doigts...

Et même s'ils n'avait jamais véritablement fait l'amour, Castiel semblant vraiment trop aimer le faire languir et l'entendre le supplier de moins en moins timidement, Nathaniel savait qu'ils en étaient en vérité parfois très proches, le laissant supposer qu'ils finiraient très vite par dériver définitivement ; et quelque part, le jeune homme appréciait assez cette idée, même s'il redoutait encore de franchir ce pas...

D'accord, vraisemblablement, il était homosexuel ou au moins bi pour être autant attirer par le rouge... Mais l'admettre le déranger encore un peu. Surement parce qu'il n'avait personne à qui confier ce qu'il ressentait et, sans aide amical, ne savait pas vraiment comment gérer cette attirance pour Castiel et comment définir exactement ses sentiments pour ce dernier.

 **\- Mmh...**

Interrompu de ses pensées par un bruit étrange, Nathaniel fronça les sourcils sous le coup de la surprise, sachant qu'il devait pourtant être complètement seul à cette heure-ci. Castiel et lui étaient les seuls à rester aussi tard et le rebelle venait tout juste de partir pour pouvoir rentrer tranquillement chez lui. Et même si le délégué n'était pas du genre parano, ce n'était pas très rassurant...

S'approchant à pas de loups en direction du son suspect, le blond se sentit paniquer de plus en plus en constatant qu'il se rapprochait sensiblement de la sortie, lui indiquant donc que ce qu'il craignait lui bloquait probablement le seul couloir permettant de quitter l'établissement. Ainsi incapable de fuir, Nathaniel en aurait dû être paniqué... mais fut davantage gêné que réellement craintif.

Parce que les bruits s'apparentaient finalement... à des gémissements.

 **\- Ngh... Ah... Aaah...**

Ne reconnaissant pas immédiatement le propriétaire de cette voix assez forte surplombant celle qui grondait à ses côtés, le délégué se laissa finalement submerger par la curiosité et jeta donc un coup d'œil derrière les casiers pour déterminer qui lui bloquait ainsi le passage jusque la sortie. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de reconnaître la chevelure bleu électrique d'Alexy parmi les deux corps enlacés dans la pénombre...

Vraisemblablement, le jeune homme était très occupé à gémir - et, de ce qu'il percevait, certainement pas de douleur mais plutôt d'un plaisir très intense. Ainsi, Nathaniel, ne se sentant pas l'âme d'un voyeur, préféra éviter de les observer trop longtemps, quand bien même il se demandait qui pouvait être l'autre jeune homme avec qui il était occupé...

Hésitant même à rebrousser chemin pour éviter d'entendre plus longtemps les bruits gênants que les deux amants poussaient dans leurs ébats, Nathaniel n'eut cependant pas à se poser bien longtemps la question ; les gémissements se murent bientôt en véritables cris, déchirant le silence avant de s'éteindre en quelques vagues soupirs de contentement.

Espérant qu'ils se rhabillaient en vitesse, le délégué tenta de nouveau un coup d'œil après plusieurs minutes, impatient de pouvoir s'enfuir au plus vite. Sauf que si ces derniers cherchaient effectivement à remettre leurs vêtements en place, les deux tourtereaux semblaient également très occupés à s'embrasser langoureusement entre deux bouts de tissus enfilés...

Préférant les stopper avant qu'ils se dénudent de nouveau pour continuer sur cette lancée, Nathaniel s'efforça de calmer ses joues rouges avant de tousser pour manifester sa présence plus ou moins discrètement. Ce qui fonctionna très bien étant donné que le couple sursauta dans un bel ensemble, s'empressant de retrouver au plus vite une tenue ne serait-ce que convenable face à lui...

Et c'est en croisant les yeux verts de l'amant d'Alexy que Nathaniel réalisa qu'il s'agissait de Kentin...

Evidemment, il ne fit aucun commentaire à ce propos, étant après tout très mal placé pour juger les amoureux pris en faute, préférant tenter d'effacer tout ce qu'il avait entendu de sa mémoire... Parce que sinon, il n'était plus sûr de pouvoir croiser le regard des deux jeunes hommes de nouveau sans ressasser le bruit de leurs ébats.

 **\- N-Nathaniel... C-C'est pas du tout... ce que tu crois... Enfin si mais... on... tu...**

La voix d'Alexy vibrait tellement fort qu'un mot sur deux échappait à la compréhension du délégué mais ce dernier ne pouvait lui en vouloir... Si c'était le bleu qui l'avait surpris dans les bras de Castiel, lui non plus n'aurait pas été capable d'aligner la moindre pensée cohérente sans en trembler de peur. Et bizarrement, en voyant Kentin caresser doucement les cheveux de son amant pour l'apaiser, Nathaniel fut pris d'une légère jalousie...

Parce que vraisemblablement, le brun cherchait à le _protéger_. D'ailleurs il n'hésita pas à défier Nathaniel du regard, malgré ses joues rouges indiquant pourtant toute l'étendue de sa gêne, se positionnant face à lui pour couper les bégaiements de son probable petit-ami.

 **\- Est-ce que tu peux... le garder pour toi ? Toi aussi...**

Ses mots pouvaient s'apparenter à une menace, le jeune homme n'hésitant pas à lui rappeler qu'il l'avait couvert, lui, lorsqu'il avait vu ses marques dans son dos, l'autre jour, dans les vestiaires... Sauf que Kentin n'avait pas l'air spécialement crédible parce qu'il avait en fait l'air complètement terrifié et mal à l'aise. Nathaniel tenta bien de lui sourire mais, étrangement, le jeune homme n'en sembla que plus méfiant...

Alors l'élève modèle se rappela que Castiel lui avait conseillé d'être plus sincère, tout à l'heure... et même s'il ne réussit pas vraiment à effacer son sourire, trop habitué pour réussir à ne plus contrôler chacune de ses expressions, le jeune homme tenta d'exprimer ses réelles pensées à travers les mots.

 **\- Je promets de ne pas vous dénoncer,** affirma-t-il ainsi aussi doucement que possible. **Mais je ne suis pas seul à rester tard au lycée... alors si vous ne voulez pas d'ennui avec d'autres personnes, je crois que vous devriez éviter de recommencer en plein couloir... Vous... comprenez... ?**

Sentant son cœur battre à vive allure, Nathaniel se sentit presque pris de vertige en réalisant que ses paroles pourtant pleines d'hésitation semblaient apaiser bien mieux que Kentin que son masque habituel de pantin au sourire glacé ; Si bien qu'il en vint à penser que Castiel avait peut-être raison, que parfois, il pouvait être naturel sans pour autant déplaire à qui que ce soit...

Bien sûr, ce n'était probablement pas valable avec n'importe qui... Mais ces deux-là semblaient aptes à ne pas le juger s'il laissait entrevoir de temps à autre ses véritables émotions. Nathaniel était le premier à s'étonner de penser ainsi mais Castiel avait vraiment du pouvoir sur lui, finalement...

 **\- ...Merci.**

Sentant son sourire devenir plus timide et plus doux et donc finalement bien moins oppressant que celui qu'il offrait depuis toujours, Nathaniel reçut également un léger frisson quand Kentin lui répondit aussi simplement. A croire que la sincérité appelait à la sincérité, le brun ne cherchant pas à obtenir davantage de promesses de sa part, lui faisant simplement confiance pour ne rien dire.

Bien sûr, après avoir vu les marques de son dos, le jeune homme au pantalon militaire avait une parfaite monnaie d'échange si jamais il venait à le trahir ; Mais Nathaniel n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude d'échanges aussi limpides, sans le superflu d'une affreuse politesse mielleuse et manipulatrice, alors il se sentit assez... touché.

Et assez envieux également puisque Kentin ne tarda pas à déposer doucement ses lèvres sur celles de son amant, lui murmurant gentiment qu'ils se reverraient le lendemain matin avant d'adresser un vague signe de tête au délégué et se diriger vers la sortie. Alexy rougit un peu suite au baiser mais n'ajouta rien, regardant son petit-ami partir avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Nathaniel, comme de nouveau paniqué par l'absence de son amant.

 **\- Je suis vraiment désolé... Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse mais... j'étais persuadé que nous étions seuls, sinon on n'aurait jamais... On ne fait jamais ça dans l'enceinte du lycée ! Ne nous prend pas pour des pervers ! C'est la première fois et on ne recommencera plus, promis... Oublie tout ça, s'il te plaît... C'est ultra gênant...**

En effet, Nathaniel n'aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir observer le visage d'Alexy aussi rouge et vraisemblablement embarrassé. Les rares fois où ils s'étaient croisés, le blond avait toujours eu le sentiment certain que ce dernier ne pouvait être autrement que décontracté et sûr de lui mais c'était visiblement complètement faux. Parce que maintenant que le bleu avait les cheveux en bataille et le souffle court, il paraissait tout sauf fier de s'être ainsi exposé...

Alors doucement, une question glissa sur ses lèvres... Une question un peu trop dangereuse... voire même un peu trop révélatrice, en vérité.

 **\- Si c'est si gênant... pourquoi... est-ce que vous l'avez fait... ? Je veux dire... c'était plutôt risqué donc... pour quelles raisons, tu... ?**

 **\- Parce qu'on s'aime.**

La simplicité de la réponse frappa de plein fouet le délégué.

Et Nathaniel ne put s'empêcher de regarder le jeune homme en face à lui avec une étincelle d'admiration dans le regard qu'il peina à lui dissimuler, surtout maintenant qu'il ne savait plus vraiment s'il en ressentait l'envie. Tout comme Kentin tout à l'heure, malgré sa gêne évidente, Alexy n'hésitait pas à affronter son regard et délivrer ses sentiments les plus sincères avec cette clarté ferme et déroutante...

Mais en captant son air plus impressionné que jamais, Alexy finit par se radoucir, un léger sourire se dessinant à la commissure de ses lèvres.

 **\- Est-ce que... ça te parait aussi impossible que ça ?**

 **\- N-Non. Je... Je ne suis pas homophobe.**

 **\- Oui. Je sais.**

Quelque part, le bleu semblait avoir l'intuition de quelque chose et Nathaniel se sentit soudainement beaucoup plus mal à l'aise que ce dernier. Lui n'était pas comme Kentin ou Alexy et ne pouvait s'empêcher de paniquer à l'idée de révéler à qui que ce soit ses sentiments pour un autre homme... même si celui posté en face de lui était bien placé pour comprendre ce qu'il pouvait ressentir.

 **\- Je... Je vais y aller, il est tard. Tu devrais en faire autant, je pense.**

 **\- D'accord. A bientôt.**

 **\- O-Ouais... Salut...**

Se sentant un peu rougir d'embarras, Nathaniel passa une main gênée dans ses cheveux blonds, s'éloignant lentement du jeune homme qui, lui, continua de l'observer avec un petit sourire maintenant qu'une étrange intuition s'insinuait en lui à propos du délégué modèle...

* * *

 **\- Castiel ? Tu peux me signer ton carnet d'absence, s'il te plaît ?**

Tendant assez fébrilement le papier qui devait impérativement être signé par le rebelle selon la Directrice, Nathaniel s'efforça de ne pas trembler quand leurs regards se croisèrent, en plein milieu de la cours. Même s'il était tout à fait normal pour le délégué de forcer le mauvais garçon à justifier ses absences, c'était après tout la toute première fois qu'il lui adressait la parole à l'extérieur depuis... leurs heures de soutien.

Et quelque part, Nathaniel se demandait si cette nouvelle donne allait changer quelque chose au comportement de Castiel...

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Castiel...**

 **\- Va-t-en. J'irai voir la Directrice moi-même si tu veux mais va-t-en. S'il te plaît.**

Et au moment même où Nathaniel songeait que rien ne changerait leur relation délégué-rebelle, le jeune homme s'aperçut que Castiel n'agissait plus réellement comme avant. En fait, le rouge ne faisait même pas mine de se mettre en colère, ce qui était pourtant la base même de son image de rebelle quand il était dans les parages. Et très sincèrement, Nathaniel s'en inquiéta immédiatement.

Sur le coup, il ne sut même pas quoi répondre au regard vaguement attristé du rouge qui semblait agir à contre-cœur. Surtout qu'il s'était même montré poli... en lui disant "s'il te plaît"... et sans hurler. Ce qui était complètement et définitivement anormal venant de sa part.

 **\- Quelque chose... ne va pas... ?** Osa-t-il finalement, malgré le fait que certaines personnes les observaient du coin de l'œil.

S'il s'était écouté, Nathaniel aurait sans doute obéi à la demande de Castiel et se serait donc enfui sans demander son reste. Parce que le délégué n'était pas censé s'inquiéter pour celui que tout le monde voyait comme son ennemi. Sauf que son inquiétude couplée à la discussion qu'ils avaient eu la veille le poussèrent à ne pas respecter son image.

Castiel dut s'en rendre compte puisqu'il le fixa un moment sans rien dire, l'air interdit, comme s'il était le plus surpris des deux. Nathaniel rougit un peu face à son regard insistant mais tint bon et ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, ne détournant même pas le regard, bien que de nombreux élèves les regardaient en se demandant pourquoi ils se fixaient ainsi, dans cette ambiance étrangement tendue.

 **\- Je...**

Suspendu à ses lèvres, Nathaniel espérait entendre quelque chose de réconfortant de la part du jeune homme... mais il n'entendit jamais rien de lui à ce moment-là. Jamais. Et bien malheureusement. Parce que le délégué aurait préféré entendre n'importe quoi d'autre que cette voix crissante qui, pour lui, rappelait le doux son des portes de l'enfer s'ouvrant devant lui.

 **\- Bonjour tout le monde ! Est-ce que je vous ai manqué ?**

 **\- ...Debrah ? Qu'est-ce que... ?**

Castiel avait l'air aussi surpris que lui de voir son ex petite amie apparaître d'un seul coup dans la cours de son lycée. Au moins, ce n'était donc pas elle qui était à l'origine de son comportement inhabituel à son égard... Mais Nathaniel savait d'expérience que le retour de la jeune femme ne pouvait en aucun cas être considérée comme une bonne nouvelle.

Surtout le concernant. Debrah ne lui rappelait que de mauvais souvenirs...

Retenant ainsi désespérément une grimace de dégoût lorsque cette dernière s'accrocha à son bras comme s'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde, Nathaniel s'efforça de ne pas la repousser brutalement pour s'enfuir comme il en mourrait d'envie. Auprès d'elle, une chose était sûre, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il baisse sa garde ; d'accord pour être un peu plus sincère avec ceux qui semblaient le mériter...

Mais certainement pas avec elle !

 **\- Eh oui, je suis de retour, mes chéris. Ça fait longtemps, n'est-ce pas, chaton ~ ?**

Avec un sourire crispé, Nathaniel bredouilla une excuse à propos de son rôle de délégué, la dégageant le plus discrètement possible de son bras. Puis il s'enfuit, sous le sourire goguenard de la jeune femme qui s'empressa bien évidemment de sauter au cou de son "chaton"... Et Nathaniel préféra ne pas attendre la réaction de Castiel, trop effrayé à l'idée que tout recommence...

Encore une fois... Au moment même où il tentait de se montrer plus sincère... Il fallait qu'une peste vienne lui démontrer qu'il ne fallait surtout pas essayer...

* * *

 **\- C'est fantastique qu'elle soit revenue parmi nous !** S'exclamait sans cesse Iris. **N'est-ce pas ?**

Evidemment, tout le monde était enthousiaste à l'idée de revoir Debrah. La jeune femme était connue pour être quelqu'un d'amical et inspirant immédiatement la plus grande sympathie. Belle manipulatrice, cette garce... Et même si Nathaniel n'aimait pas insulter qui que ce soit, celle-ci le méritait bien. Mais il devait se retenir de hurler après cette dernière ou il se mettrait aussitôt tout le monde à dos.

Encore une fois...

 **\- Nathaniel... ? Je peux te demander un truc, s'il te plaît ?**

 **\- Euh... oui. Bien sûr.**

Un peu surpris d'être ainsi embarqué par Alexy jusque dans un coin plus tranquille, Nathaniel se laissa traîner en se questionnant sur les pensées du jeune homme. Jusqu'à présent, il semblait plutôt enthousiaste à l'idée de rencontrer cette ancienne élève dont tout le monde chantait les louanges et ne prêtait pas spécialement attention à lui, du moins en apparence...

Mais peut-être avait-il remarqué qu'il se tenait à l'écart et ne participait à l'euphorie générale que lorsqu'il y était vraiment forcé pour ne pas attirer les soupçons. A moins qu'il se trompe et que le garçon veuille tout simplement lui reparler de la veille... ou de lui et Kentin... ou de tout autre chose...

 **\- Tu n'as pas l'air à l'aise avec Debrah... Tout le monde n'arrête pas de me dire que c'est une fille adorable et tu es le seul à fuir dès qu'elle approche. Je sais que ce ne sont pas mes affaires mais on dirait que tu la détestes... c'est ton ex ou quoi ?**

 **\- Mon ex ?** S'étrangla-t-il, horrifié par cette idée. **Pas du tout, c'est celle de Castiel !**

Nathaniel n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi avant de prononcer ces mots mais, en toute honnêteté, même s'il l'avait fait, il n'aurait pas eu l'impression de dévoiler quoi que ce soit d'important. Sauf qu'Alexy était d'une nature plutôt perspicace et, depuis la veille, s'était décidé à surveiller Nathaniel pour vérifier l'étrange intuition qu'il avait eu suite à leur discussion...

Ce qui l'amenait à le provoquer pour vérifier la moindre idée lui passant par la tête, trop curieux pour ne pas tenter d'en savoir un peu plus sur le délégué modèle. Et à force de tourner autour du pot, le jeune homme réussit à se rapprocher dangereusement de la vérité...

 **\- Et c'est parce que c'est l'ex de Castiel que tu la détestes... ? Tu es... jaloux ?**

 **\- Je ne suis pas jaloux d'elle, Castiel sort avec qui il veut,** asséna-t-il avec une colère difficilement contenue. **Et je ne la fuirai pas comme ça pour une simple histoire de jalousie !**

 **\- Donc ce n'est pas avec elle que tu veux sortir... mais bien avec Castiel.**

Réalisant trop tard qu'il était en effet plus logique pour un hétérosexuel d'être jaloux de Castiel et non de Debrah, Nathaniel ferma les yeux de dépit, mortifié d'enchaîner ainsi les révélations involontaires. Sa colère jouait indéniablement sur sa capacité à la dissimuler mais, d'habitude, ce n'était pas aussi compliqué de sourire niaisement et de faire croire que tout allait bien.

Même quand tout allait de travers... comme maintenant...

 **\- Et donc si ce n'est pas juste par jalousie... Pourquoi est-ce que tu la fuis ?**

 **\- C'est... C'est compliqué... Disons qu'elle n'est pas aussi honnête qu'elle essaie de le faire croire. Mais tout le monde l'adore et déjà quand elle faisait partie du lycée, personne ne m'a cru quand j'ai voulu la dénoncer. Elle est très douée pour manipuler les gens autour d'elle...**

 **\- Je... je suis douée... pour manipuler ?**

Apparaissant derrière le casier où ils s'étaient plus ou moins cachés pour être tranquilles, Debrah s'approcha timidement de lui, les larmes aux yeux. Et à cette vision, Nathaniel comprit qu'il allait payer cher ce qu'il venait de dire sur elle. Sachant que la garce était capable de pleurer sur commande et d'attendrir n'importe qui, le délégué savait d'ors et déjà qu'il avait perdu et ferma de nouveau les yeux de désespoir.

 **\- Nathaniel... Je ne savais pas que tu me détestais autant... Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? C'est parce que je sors avec Castiel, c'est ça ? Je suis désolée, je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser...**

 **\- Tu nous écoutes depuis le début ?** Grinça le délégué, priant intérieurement pour que ce ne soit pas le cas.

 **\- Je passais dans le couloir et je vous ai entendu... Tu es vraiment méchant, tu sais... Tout ça parce que tu es jaloux pour Castiel et moi ! Tu ne peux pas être heureux pour nous ?! Tu as toujours voulu nous faire rompre !**

Evidemment, après les larmes de crocodile, la voix montant dans les aiguës pour simuler l'hystérie.

Et bien sûr, comme elle était tout sauf discrète, de plus en plus d'élèves se rassemblèrent autour d'eux pour essayer de comprendre la situation et déterminer ce qui la faisait pleurer ainsi... ce qui allait forcément le mener à sa perte et pousser tous ses camarades à le pointer du doigt. Nathaniel regrettait déjà s'être confié à Alexy en imaginant toutes les remarques qu'il allait prendre en pleine face.

Mais il était déjà trop tard, de toute façon.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** Intervint par exemple Violette. **Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures, Debrah... ?**

 **\- Nathaniel... me déteste...** Chouina-t-elle, le visage larmoyant. **Il a toujours été jaloux de ma relation avec Castiel... Il était même en train de dire des méchancetés sur moi à Alexy !**

 **\- Tu plaisantes... ? Nathaniel n'est pas comme ça...** Tenta vaguement de le défendre Mélody. **Tu ne la critiquerais pas derrière son dos, n'est-ce pas ?**

Soupirant sans se donner la peine de répondre à la jolie brune, Nathaniel lança finalement un regard désespéré à Alexy. Dernier espoir, en quelque sorte. Mais au sourire un peu gêné qui s'étira sur les lèvres du jeune homme, le délégué sut immédiatement que même lui n'accepterait pas de le croire. Et pourtant, il ne la connaissait que depuis quelques minutes. Mais elle était visiblement très persuasive...

 **\- Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi... mais c'est vrai que critiquer quelqu'un uniquement parce qu'on est jaloux... ce n'est pas très glorieux...**

 **\- C'est bon, j'ai compris. Pensez ce que vous voulez. Je m'en doutais, de toute façon.**

Tournant les talons, le blond fut même obligé de pousser quelques élèves pour réussir à passer à travers la foule compacte qui s'était amassée, s'enfuyant cette fois sans ressentir de honte. Face à la perfidie d'une telle garce, il était impératif de savoir battre en retraite. Bien que ça lui fasse toujours aussi mal, au fond... Parce qu'il mourrait d'envie de hurler à l'injustice.

Mais s'il n'avait pas réussi à montrer aux autres sa véritable nature il y a quelques années, il ne réussirait probablement pas mieux maintenant... Et cette constatation allait le rendre fou. Surtout par rapport à Castiel. Si jamais ce dernier acceptait de sortir une nouvelle fois avec la jeune femme, elle le monterait une nouvelle fois contre lui... mais pire encore, elle réussirait de nouveau à l'éloigner de lui et le blesser.

Quelque part, Nathaniel songea qu'Alexy n'avait pas tort. Il jalousait la jeune femme comme il n'avait jamais jalousé personne d'autre. Parce que même si à l'époque le délégué modèle avait dû s'éloigner du rebelle bien avant son arrivée, c'était cette peste qui lui avait définitivement enlevé son ami d'enfance. Et sans doute en était-elle encore capable maintenant...

A cette pensée, une larme coula le long de sa joue. Et pas de plaisir, cette fois.

Mais de rage. Et d'impuissance aussi...


	6. Episode 6 : Les révélations du passé

**\- Nathaniel... Je t'ai enfin trouvé...**

Essuyant rageusement les dernières larmes qui venaient de couler sur ses joues, le dit Nathaniel adressa un regard noir peu crédible à Lysandre qui venait d'entrer dans le vestiaire où il s'était finalement réfugié pour se lamenter. Comme le jeune homme était le meilleur ami de Castiel, sans doute était-il là pour le convaincre d'aller voir ce dernier... et pour l'instant, il n'en avait vraiment pas le courage.

 **\- Castiel m'a dit que tu avais annulé votre cours de soutien. Et il avait plutôt l'air énervé à ce propos...**

 **\- Je ne veux pas y aller. Pas ce soir.**

 **\- Très bien...**

Apparemment, Lysandre n'avait pas prévu d'insister trop lourdement pour qu'il accepte de le suive. Tant mieux. Nathaniel n'aurait cédé pour rien au monde, ce soir-là. Même s'il ne savait pas quelle avait été la réaction de Castiel quand il s'était retrouvé seul avec Debrah, il avait trop peur d'apprendre quoi que ce soit à ce propos. Si jamais il s'éloignait de nouveau de lui, il doutait de sa capacité à se relever, cette fois...

Et visiblement, le jeune homme aux yeux vairons avait parfaitement saisi la situation et se doutait d'où venait son refus catégorique...

 **\- C'est à cause de Debrah, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- On m'a déjà fait la leçon sur ma méchanceté, tu arrives trop tard. Donc si tu es là pour...**

 **\- Je suis d'accord avec toi. On ne peut pas lui faire confiance. Et nous ne sommes pas les seuls à le penser.**

Ses mots eurent au moins le mérite de tout de suite le faire taire.

Même si d'une certaine manière, Lysandre était en vérité le plus apte à comprendre sa méfiance puisqu'il avait vu son meilleur ami être détruit par la disparition soudaine de la demoiselle... Mais après avoir vu tous ses autres camarades de classe l'accuser de critiquer Debrah par pure méchanceté, il ne s'attendait pas à trouver qui que ce soit le croyant sur parole.

Et vu la silhouette qu'il voyait se dessiner près d'un des casiers près de l'entrée, Lysandre n'était pas le seul dans ce cas...

 **\- Alexy... ? Mais tu...**

 **\- Ouais, je sais. Mais j'allai quand même pas dire devant elle que tu étais visiblement beaucoup plus sincère que ses petites crises de larmes... Et puis apparaître d'un seul coup, derrière un casier, voulant faire croire qu'elle n'écoutait pas volontairement ? Elle en faisait... trop. Alors je me suis dit qu'une taupe dans l'équipe, ça pouvait toujours être utile...**

Pour le moins étonné de la tournure des événements, Nathaniel sentit finalement son cœur s'emballer lorsque Alexy lui adressa un sourire désolé avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés, semblant le croire sincèrement innocent malgré ses précédentes accusations. Surtout que le jeune homme n'avait pas tort, il valait mieux éviter de s'opposer frontalement à Debrah si on ne voulait pas tout perdre. Même si on la savait en vérité capable du pire.

En fait, Nathaniel appréciait assez l'idée d'un Alexy assez malin pour duper la manipulatrice que lui n'avait pas su révéler aux autres... et acceptant de l'aider à la démasquer parce qu'il préférait le croire lui plutôt qu'elle. Bien sûr, le bleu la connaissait depuis beaucoup moins longtemps que tous les autres... mais le délégué se sentit tout de même soulagé d'apprendre qu'il n'était pas aussi seul qu'il le pensait jusqu'à présent.

 **\- T'es pas fâché ? J'aurais aimé te défendre devant les autres mais ils n'auraient probablement pas changé d'avis si facilement et ça m'aurait complètement discrédité aux yeux de Debrah... Je suis vraiment désolé si je t'ai fait de la peine. Tu me pardonnes ?**

 **\- O-Oui. Bien sûr...**

 **\- Cool, merci ! T'es un vrai pote !**

N'hésitant pas à lui asséner une franche embrassade, Alexy le relâcha cependant trop rapidement pour qu'il puisse lui rendre son étreinte ou le repousser. Nathaniel ne put que vaciller un instant sous la force surprenante du jeune homme, déboussolé par une telle franchise. Mais Alexy agissait visiblement par pure sympathie et, même s'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être ami avec quelqu'un d'aussi tactile, Nathaniel apprécia finalement assez le geste.

 **\- Bien que vous soyez émouvants à observer... Évitez d'être aussi proches quand Castiel sera dans les alentours.**

 **\- Hein ? Pourquoi ?** S'étonna à haute voix Alexy, semblant cependant comprendre le sous-entendu contrairement à Nathaniel. **Oh... Tu veux dire...**

 **\- Oui. Il est jaloux.**

Evidemment, la remarque ne manqua pas d'étonner Nathaniel. Il allait décidément de surprise en surprise...

Alors... Castiel s'était montré assez jaloux pour que Lysandre le remarque ? A moins qu'il ne se soit confié à lui... Bien que ce ne soit pas vraiment le genre de Castiel de parler de ses sentiments, sans doute même envers son meilleur ami... Mais Nathaniel ne se souvenait pas d'un seul instant où le rouge aurait pu se faire la moindre illusion sur lui et Alexy.

Après tout, la seule fois où ils s'étaient retrouvé ensemble à part aujourd'hui, c'était la veille, dans le couloir... mais Castiel était sorti du lycée à ce moment-là. A moins qu'il ait oublié quelque chose et ait fait demi-tour ? Peut-être les avait-il surpris en train de discuter, juste après le départ de Kentin, s'imaginant sans doute même n'importe quoi puisque tout le monde savait qu'Alexy était gay...

Sans compter que ce dernier était le seul jusqu'ici à affirmer sans problème son orientation sexuelle donc ça avait très bien pu l'inquiéter...

 **\- C'est ce qui le rendait si étrange tout à l'heure... ?** Réalisa-t-il ainsi finalement, soufflant en sentant un sourire attendri glisser sur ses lèvres. **Mais quel idiot...**

 **\- Vous l'êtes tous les deux, à mon avis,** fit remarquer subtilement Alexy. **C'est ça, l'amour...**

 **\- Et je pense que vous devriez vous parler au plus vite. Mettre les choses au clair. Avec ou sans Debrah.**

Castiel devait vraiment être inquiet. Pour avoir alerté Lysandre... et pour que celui-ci insiste pour qu'ils aient de nouveau une conversation.

Essayant de calmer l'euphorie certaine qui menaçait de l'envahir, Nathaniel mordit sa lèvre inférieure d'un air gêné, se retenant pour ne pas rayonner de bonheur. Il avait finalement une chance de piéger Debrah et de conserver sa relation avec Castiel ! A ses yeux, c'était une chance inespérée, lui qui avait passé toute cette soirée à pleurer ce deuxième amour qu'il croyait perdu.

Le premier étant finalement exactement le même à quelques années d'écart, d'ailleurs...

 **\- Avant toute chose, je veux me débarrasser de Debrah. Ensuite j'irai immédiatement parler avec Castiel, c'est promis, j'en ai besoin, moi aussi. Mais il faut vraiment la coincer ou elle réussira encore son coup... Vous... Vous m'aideriez à la piéger ?**

S'étant laissé un peu emporté par l'émotion avec tout ce qui venait de se passer, le jeune délégué guetta leur réaction, inquiet d'un éventuel refus... mais aux regards qu'offraient les deux jeunes hommes, Nathaniel comprit que la question n'avait pas à se poser.

Cette fois, il ne serait plus seul à affronter tous ses problèmes.

* * *

Au final, ils ne furent pas seulement trois à manigancer contre Debrah.

Avec l'autorisation de Nathaniel, Alexy prévint par exemple son jumeau Armin ainsi que Kentin qui acceptèrent également de les croire... mais plus que tout, Lysandre demanda de l'aide à Rosalya et ce fut justement la jeune femme qui réussit à monter un plan avec son petit-ami pour piéger Debrah. Au début, Nathaniel avait pourtant eu peur que celle-ci refuse de les croire, puisqu'elle avait vaguement connue Debrah auparavant...

Mais il fallait avouer qu'il s'était trompé et que son plan marchait comme sur des roulettes.

Enfin à la présence de Rosalya près...

 **\- Laisse-la moi ! De quel droit elle ose flirter avec MON Leigh ? Lâchez-moi !**

 **\- Bon sang mais faîtes-la taire !**

Se débattant comme un beau diable entre les bras d'Armin, Rosalya semblait en effet avoir complètement oublié qu'il fallait à tout prix qu'ils attirent l'attention sur eux. Si Debrah se rendait compte que leur discussion était espionnée, tout serait complètement fichu. Mais la jeune femme avait vu rouge dès que la garce avait posé ses mains sur le torse de son petit-ami et était à présent pratiquement incontrôlable.

En fait, Armin fut même obligé de la traîner jusque dans la cour pour l'empêcher de se ruer sur le duo...

 **\- "Jamais je ne me mettrai en colère contre elle." Hein ? Bon sang, Rosalya, tu aurais pu tout gâcher !**

 **\- Je vais la tuer ! Lâche-moi !**

 **\- Nath, ramène de l'éther pour la calmer, ce sera cent fois plus simple de l'endormir !**

 **\- D-Désolé... Je ferai mieux d'y retourner... Bon courage !**

Visiblement, le jeune homme en aurait bien besoin pour l'empêcher d'étrangler Debrah. Bien sûr, Nathaniel comprenait assez bien ce qu'elle ressentait mais sachant que ce n'était que de la pure comédie, elle aurait pu tenter de se contenir un peu plus...

Enfin peu importe. Alexy avait réussi à attirer leur victime vers Leigh et tout semblait parfaitement bien se passer, mis à part ce petit incident. Et quand il suivit Debrah jusqu'à une salle de classe, Nathaniel l'entendit téléphoner à son agent pour l'avertir que quelqu'un d'autre venait d'essayer de la recruter avec de nets avantages par rapport à son travail actuel ; avantages complètement factices étant donné que Leigh ne faisait que travailler à la boutique de vêtements du coin...

Et bien que ce soit assez bas comme vengeance, cette saleté le méritait bien et Nathaniel ne pouvait que se réjouir de la voir tomber si facilement dans le panneau. Avec un peu de chance, toute l'école se rendrait compte dans quelques heures que le fusiller d'un regard dégoûté était complètement inutile. Et Castiel ne risquerait plus de se jeter dans ses bras, quelque soit la manigance qu'elle avait en tête à son sujet...

 **\- Eh, attention. Ne reste pas devant une porte comme ça ! J'ai failli te rentrer dedans.**

 **\- T-TOI !**

Mince. Comment Rosalya avait-elle réussi à échapper à Armin ?

 **\- De quel droit est-ce que tu poses les mains sur mon petit-ami ? Hein ? Je te préviens, retouche-le encore une fois et je te ferai regretter le jour où tu es venue au monde !**

 **\- Ton petit-ami ? Mais je n'ai jamais approché ton petit-ami. Je ne savais même pas que tu en avais un !**

 **\- Je t'ai vu faire ! Ne te moque pas de moi !**

 **\- Rosa, je t'en prie, calme-toi... Elle ne savait pas,** lui rappela Leigh en essayant d'apaiser sa furie de petite-amie. **Je m'excuse d'avoir dû vous mentir mademoiselle mais d'après des personnes qui me sont chères, vous méritiez une petite leçon.**

 **\- Une... leçon... ?**

Se tournant immédiatement vers Nathaniel, Debrah plissa ses yeux d'un air suspect, faisant grimper le stress mais aussi la satisfaction de ce dernier. Même si la situation était clairement dangereuse pour lui, au moins, il avait les moyens de la défier, cette fois.

 **\- Une leçon... hein... ?**

Nouvel objectif : Courir !

S'il appréciait d'avoir réussi à piéger Debrah, Nathaniel ne voulait pas pour autant finir en charpie. Et s'il ne s'enfuyait pas au plus vite, vu l'expression de sa victime, il ne sortirait pas vivant de cette nouvelle confrontation. Cependant, en passant devant la salle des professeurs qui lui tendait les bras, Nathaniel n'hésita pas à s'y engouffrer en dissimulant un sourire.

Ils y étaient presque !

 **\- Enfin seuls tous les deux...** Susurra-t-elle d'une voix enjôleuse mais certainement pas pour flirter avec lui, cette fois.

Prenant un air clairement effrayé, Nathaniel déglutit lorsqu'elle referma la porte derrière elle, la laissant croire qu'elle l'avait piégé à son tour et qu'il ne s'était pas volontairement enfermé de lui-même dans un cul de sac en entrant dans cette salle. Au moins, il était visiblement toujours aussi bon comédien ; Debrah n'avait pas l'air de douter un instant d'elle-même.

 **\- Tu t'es bien amusé ? Tu crois que tu as gagné quelque chose ? Mais même si mon manager se passe de mes services, un autre saura me repérer, comme lui.**

Sa voix tremblait de colère et Nathaniel prit le temps de s'en délecter. Bien que ce soit peut-être un peu malsain de sa part, il faut tout de même savoir apprécier les bonnes choses quand elles se présentent...

 **\- Si le premier voulait te jeter à cause de tes ventes, personne ne te reprendra...**

 **\- Mais maintenant, j'ai Castiel... Cet idiot croit tout ce qu'on lui dit du moment qu'on le regarde droit dans les yeux,** lui révéla-t-elle sans se rendre compte que son sang bouillonnait de colère à la voir critiquer quelqu'un d'éternellement plus sincère qu'elle. **Il est pire que le reste de ce lycée de débiles. Il va m'aider à booster ma carrière grâce à son talent et à son style puis je n'aurais qu'à rejouer le même scénario !**

 **\- Tu vas le jeter de nouveau...**

 **\- Evidemment. Il n'y a pas de place pour deux sous les projecteurs. Tu vois ? Ne crie pas victoire trop vite, j'ai tout le lycée dans ma poche et ce n'est pas toi et tes idiots d'amis qui vont réussir à m'avoir. Je n'ai pas perdu la dernière fois et je perdrai jamais. Surtout pas contre toi.**

Si Nathaniel ne désirait pas qu'elle continue sur sa lancée, il ne se serait pas gêné pour se moquer de la jeune femme. Rien qu'en prononçant ces mots, elle venait de signer sa défaite ; mais autant la laisser s'enfoncer, ce n'était que plus satisfaisant de voir cette manipulatrice hors pair se dévoiler sans même qu'il n'ait à prononcer le moindre mot.

Juste à porter un masque de petit garçon effrayé par la très méchante Debrah...

Ainsi, lorsque cette dernière s'approcha lentement de lui, certainement dans le but d'appuyer encore un peu plus son sentiment de supériorité, Nathaniel recula légèrement, prenant son expression la plus terrifiée possible.

Peu importe que ça lui fasse énormément plaisir... Elle allait de toute façon très vite déchanter par la suite.

 **\- Tu sais, tu es un peu trop têtu à mon goût... A chaque fois, tu veux toujours tout révéler à Castiel et aux autres... Tu nous observais si souvent quand nous étions ensemble, je me disais que tu devais être vraiment fou amoureux de moi. Pourtant, quand j'ai essayé de te faire taire en te draguant, tu m'as immédiatement repoussé. Heureusement, cet imbécile de Castiel nous a surpris pile au bon moment pour se faire des idées...**

Grimaçant nettement à l'évocation de ces souvenirs qui avaient fait de Castiel son pire ennemi, Nathaniel sentit son poing se refermer jusqu'à faire pâlir les jointures de ses doigts. Apparemment, Debrah était plutôt fière d'avoir réussi à briser définitivement leur amitié. Honnêtement, Nathaniel s'était déjà éloigné du jeune homme en devenant petit à petit ce que ses parents espéraient qu'il soit...

Mais la jeune femme avait été celle qui avait tout fait explosé entre eux quand il avait surpris les mains de Debrah sur ses hanches et en avait déduit une relation entre eux. Et Nathaniel appréciait assez sa vengeance maintenant qu'il était certain de pouvoir empêcher la jeune femme de revenir les hanter.

 **\- Mais peu importe. Je ne pensais pas devoir en arriver là mais tu m'obliges à utiliser la manière forte. Cette fois, je vais devoir m'assurer que tu ne te dresseras plus jamais contre moi.**

 **\- Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, exactement ? Me frapper, peut-être ?**

 **\- Oh non... C'est _toi_ qui vas me blesser. Moi je ne vais que me défendre. Après tout, tu es le méchant délégué froid et mort de jalousie tandis que je suis la gentille et innocente jeune fille que tu méprises...**

Soudainement inquiet de la voir se jeter sur lui pour le frapper, Nathaniel se recula assez pour découvrir le petit voyant rouge indiquant que le micro qu'utilisait la Directrice pour faire ses annonces était allumé. Il n'était pas sûr d'être capable de lui rendre ses coups si elle commençait à le tabasser, sachant qu'il détestait la violence physique, et préféra tout simplement détourner son attention.

Et quand son regard fut attiré par le voyant, le délégué en profita pour s'enfuir de la salle, la laissant se rendre compte du piège qui venait de se resserrer autour d'elle. Nathaniel avait donné les clefs de la salle à Kentin pour que celui-ci allume le micro et ne regretta pas son idée une fois enfin certain d'avoir échappé aux griffes de Debrah. Un peu plus cependant lorsqu'elle réussit à le rattraper et à l'arrêter en lui agrippant le bras...

 **\- Espèce de salaud ! Commet as-tu osé ?!**

 **\- Lâche-moi ! Tu me fais mal !**

Paniquant en réalisant que la demoiselle levait la main dans le but de le gifler, Nathaniel ferma les yeux... mais rien ne se passa. Sa poigne se resserra un instant, l'inquiétant encore un peu plus, mais aucun coup de vint s'abattre sur lui.

Événement assez étrange pour qu'il ouvre alors les yeux et croise le regard orageux de Castiel...

 **\- Le crétin exige que tu le lâches. Ne le touche plus. Jamais.**

Son bras avait saisi celui de la jeune femme, l'empêchant de frapper Nathaniel. Celui-ci retint un soupir de soulagement mais pas un sourire de remerciement envers celui qui semblait décidément très concerné par les coups qu'on pouvait lui porter... Apparemment, Castiel avait parfaitement entendu le petit discours de Debrah, puisqu'il venait de faire référence à l'une des insultes de la jeune femme à son encontre.

Et il n'était vraisemblablement pas le seul à vouloir rappeler à la demoiselle qu'il n'était pas stupide puisque, très vite, de nombreuses personnes se rapprochèrent d'eux en apercevant Debrah... et aucun d'entre eux n'avait l'air d'humeur à la complimenter, cette fois.

 **\- T-Tu as mal entendu, Castiel... Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois...** Tenta tout de même Debrah, bien qu'elle soit enfin démasquée et que tout le monde la fusille du regard. **Il voulait tellement me faire passer pour la méchante que j'ai voulu plaisanter en faisant comme si c'était vrai...**

 **\- Ca suffit, Debrah,** la coupa Rosalya. **On a tous tout entendu.**

 **\- Tu penses vraiment que nous sommes un lycée... d'idiots ?**

 **\- M-Mais non ! Bien sûr que non ! C'était une blague ! Tu sais bien que je t'aime beaucoup, Violette ! V-Vous n'allez pas me... Pourquoi personne ne me croit ? Après tout ce que nous avons fait ensemble, vous allez mettre ma parole en doute à cause d'un toute petite plaisanterie ?**

Debrah tentait encore de se faire passer pour une victime mais, cette fois, personne ne fut dupe. Prenant conscience que sa petite comédie ne fonctionnait plus, Debrah se tourna vers Castiel par désespoir de cause, espérant probablement pouvoir encore jouer de son charme pour l'attendrir...

 **\- Castiel... Crois-moi, je t'en prie... Chaton...**

 **\- Je crois qu'il est temps que tu partes d'ici, Debrah. Définitivement, cette fois-ci.**

Sa voix était si glaciale que Nathaniel songea qu'il en aurait tremblé si ces mots lui étaient adressés. Mais même en voyant la jeune femme s'enfuir en courant, pleurant réellement pour une fois, le délégué ne put se résoudre à la suivre du regard ; Castiel non plus, visiblement, d'ailleurs, puisqu'ils s'observèrent timidement tandis que leurs camarades de classe critiquaient le comportement et la fuite de Debrah.

Et si Nathaniel espéra un instant pouvoir s'isoler avec le jeune homme, celui-ci finit par s'enfuir lorsque les élèves cessèrent de babiller sur la demoiselle pour se rapprocher de lui, leurs airs contrits semblant indiquer qu'il aurait finalement droit à des excuses.

Dommage que ce ne soit pas ce qu'il attendait le plus, en vérité...

 **\- Pardon de ne pas t'avoir écouté, Nathaniel... Deux fois de suite, en plus... Mais elle était si convaincante !**

 **\- En plus, on la connaissait depuis une paie, la Debrah... Enfin toi aussi mais...**

 **\- ...Mais on avait l'impression de la connaître bien mieux que toi, juste parce qu'elle était simplement plus démonstrative,** compléta Violette sur un ton d'excuse. **Pardon, c'était vraiment idiot de notre part...**

Assez, oui.

Mais puisque les filles semblaient toutes sincèrement désolées de s'être trompées sur lui et reconnaissaient leurs torts sans même se trouver la moindre excuse, Nathaniel n'avait aucune raison d'enfoncer le clou. En effet, Debrah savait se montrer convaincante... alors il n'avait pas raison de leur en tenir rigueur, malgré tous les regards qu'elles lui avaient fait endurer et la sensation de solitude qu'il l'avait fait sangloter dans les vestiaires.

De toute façon, à cet instant, les jeunes femmes n'étaient pas celles qui comptaient le plus à ses yeux...

Impatient de pouvoir retrouver Castiel pour avoir avec lui la discussion que lui avait conseillé Lysandre, Nathaniel murmura ainsi vaguement aux filles qu'il les pardonnait et comprenait quelle influence avait pu avoir Debrah sur leurs réactions ; et malgré les sourires complices de Kentin et Alexy qui auraient dû le faire rougir, dès qu'il le put, Nathaniel s'empressa de conclure la discussion pour partir à la recherche du rouge.

Probablement n'avait-il jamais été aussi impatient de sa vie. Son cœur battait à l'idée de retrouver les bras du rouge et de perdre la tête. Cette fois, la mise en fuite de Debrah lui donnait des ailes, faisant disparaître toute peur ou appréhension.

Il ne restait plus que l'excitation de retrouver celui qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer...

 **\- Castiel ! Attends...**

S'apercevant qu'ils étaient cependant arrivés dans la cour du lycée et qu'ils risquaient de se faire surprendre par le premier passant venu, Nathaniel entreprit en fait de l'entraîner à l'écart, les dissimulant derrière un des arbres de la cour. Après avoir triomphé de Debrah, il méritait non seulement une discussion avec Castiel mais aussi et surtout quelques baisers de retrouvailles...

 **\- N... Nath'... ?!**

Ne prenant pas la peine de lui répondre, Nathaniel plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes, en forçant même le passage avec sa langue.

Probablement choqué de le voir aussi enthousiaste alors qu'il s'était toujours montré intimidé jusque là, même lorsque c'était lui qui prenait l'initiative, Castiel resta complètement passif durant un moment... Nathaniel put même lire dans ses yeux de la surprise et de l'incompréhension... mais lorsqu'ils commencèrent à manquer d'air, Castiel ferma les yeux et répondit au baiser.

Électrisé par ce simple geste, Nathaniel soupira lourdement, incapable de s'arrêter maintenant que sa langue jouait tout contre la sienne. Leurs mains vinrent même se glisser sous leurs vêtements, leur frustration les poussant à aller même un peu trop loin sachant qu'ils étaient à l'extérieur. N'importe qui s'approchant d'un peu trop près pourrait les surprendre en train de se bécoter... et de manière assez poussée...

Finalement, Nathaniel pouvait parfaitement comprendre comment Alexy et Kentin s'étaient laissés prendre au jeu dans le couloir...

Ses mains traçant des arabesques dans le bas de son dos et s'accrochant de temps en temps à ses hanches n'étaient plus très loin de le rendre fou... et c'était une mauvaise idée que de se sauter dessus au milieu de la cour du lycée.

Même si c'était sacrément bon...

 **\- Mmh... On devrait peut-être... s'arrêter et... discuter,** finit-il par placer malgré son visible désespoir face à la fin de leur baiser, sa voix encore un peu rauque.

 **\- Dixit celui qui vient de me sauter au cou... Je pensais pourtant... avec Debrah... Tu n'es pas en colère ? J'ai eu tellement peur quand elle est apparue d'un seul coup... Je n'aurais jamais accepté de sortir avec elle de nouveau, malgré ce qu'elle semblait avoir prévu...**

 **\- Peut-être...** Hésita un peu le blond, tout de même tenté de croire que la jeune femme aurait fini par trouver un moyen de le convaincre. **Mais je préfère quand même qu'elle ne mette plus les pieds ici...**

En effet, même si Castiel affirmait qu'il ne comptait pas retomber entre ses bras, Nathaniel en doutait, en vérié.

La jeune femme était redoutable, après tout. Et le blond n'était pas certain de faire le poids face à une manipulatrice aussi douée. Surtout que c'était une fille... et elle était plutôt jolie. Et puis, étant l'ex de Castiel, il la trouvait forcément un minimum attirante, elle avait donc une chance de le séduire de nouveau. Et puis, elle avait déjà réussi à le lui enlever auparavant...

Et bien qu'il se fasse peut-être trop de films, Nathaiel était soulagé de ne plus devoir s'inquiéter pour cette peste. Ce serait clairement une épine de moins à gérer dans cette relation. Mais Castiel, lui, avait l'air intrigué qu'il en soit soulagé à ce point...

 **\- Je sais que Debrah est une éternelle menteuse et que je ne devrais pas faire attention à ce qu'elle a pu dire... Mais est-ce qu'elle avait raison à propos du fait... Est-ce que tu nous regardais réellement lorsqu'on était ensemble ?**

 **\- E-Eh bien... Pourquoi... tu veux savoir ça ?** Bégaya le délégué, un peu surpris par la question.

 **\- Pour savoir si... si j'avais raison à l'époque de croire que sortir avec elle attirerait ton attention... ?**

Sa voix était plutôt hésitante, indiquant que Castiel n'était pas vraiment fier de lui faire cet aveu pourtant assez important pour que Nathaniel remette en cause tout un pan de son passé. Apparemment, il n'avait pas été le seul à souffrir de l'arrivée de Debrah dans sa vie...

 **\- Est-ce que tu sous-entends vraiment que tu es sorti avec elle uniquement dans ce but-là ?**

 **\- ...Peut-être bien ?**

Aussitôt, Nathaniel lui asséna une petite claque qui se voulait sévère sur le sommet de la tête.

 **\- Es-tu complètement stupide ? Tu aurais simplement pu venir me parler !**

 **\- Non. Tu voulais plaire à ta famille. Tu t'étais déjà éloigné de moi à cause de ça. Je devais tourner la page mais... à chaque fois que Debrah était avec moi... c'était ta réaction que je guettais. Mais comme tu souriais tout le temps... à mes yeux, tu ne semblais pas vraiment touché...**

Son ton semblait indiquer qu'il avait souffert de ce manque d'attention et Nathaniel sentit de nouveau le poids du regret l'envahir. Quelque part, ils avaient eu tant d'influence l'un sur l'autre qu'ils avaient fini par échanger leur rôles ; Nathaniel passant de voyou sans crainte a délégué terrifié et Castiel de petit garçon doux et gentil à mauvais garçon résigné et agressif...

Et même si le blond regrettait de s'être un jour forcé à changer au point de s'éloigner de la personne la plus proche de lui a l'époque, il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière pour changer le passé et oublier toutes ces années où le rouge et lui s'étaient obligés à se détester, finalement plus par rancœur et regrets qu'autre chose.

Cependant, il pouvait toujours faire en sorte que le présent leur soit plus favorable et veiller à ne plus trop s'éloigner du rouquin désormais...

 **\- Abruti. Bien sûr que je vous regardai... Comment j'aurai pu faire autrement ? Mais ça aurait été égoïste de te demander de la quitter pour moi ! Surtout après t'avoir éloigné de moi... comme un idiot...**

Sa tête blottie dans le cou du rebelle, Nathaniel se laissa bercer par le flot de souvenirs qui l'envahissaient, un petit sourire finissant par orner ses lèvres malgré la douleur vive qu'il avait toujours associé à ces souvenirs. A croire que discuter ainsi avec le rouquin apaisait un peu le poids des regrets, finalement...

 **\- Mais tu ne me laisseras plus partir... pas vrai ? Parce que de mon côté... N'espère plus pouvoir t'enfuir...**

Un sourire doux sur ses lèvres, Nathaniel sentit ses yeux se fermer lorsque Castiel rapprocha de nouveau son visage du sien, déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Même si leur relation n'avait aucune certitude concernant l'avenir, au moins, elle n'avait plus d'obstacle à présent ; et ne serait-ce qu'imaginer un avenir possible entre eux était une sensation plutôt agréable, en vérité.

Mais alors que le blondinet avait prévu de l'étreindre encore un peu, un toussotement les obligea à se séparer. Et même si Nathaniel rougit un peu en réalisant qu'ils avaient finalement été surpris, le délégué se sentit assez soulagé lorsqu'il reconnut les yeux verts de Kentin qui les fixait avec gêne et amusement. Enfin, eux, n'avaient pas été aussi loin que l'autre couple, au moins...

 **\- Pardon pour le dérangement. Alexy te cherche...**

 **\- Vous êtes proches,** constata Castiel d'une voix se voulant neutre.

Aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir montrer qu'ils étaient agacés par leurs propres paroles mais, après la révélation de Lysandre, Nathaniel le ressentit nettement. Touchés par l'expression fuyante des deux jeunes hommes, le délégué asséna donc une légère pichenette sur le front des deux idiots, partant chercher Alexy qui devait brûler d'impatience de connaître les détails de sa réconciliation avec Castiel.

 **\- Ne soyez pas jaloux. On est juste amis. Ce qui peut se comprendre puisqu'on est tous les deux amoureux de deux têtes de pioches...**

S'éloignant en sifflotant joyeusement, bien que se montrer joyeux aussi clairement ne soit pas dans son caractère habituellement, Nathaniel n'eut même pas besoin de se retourner une dernière fois pour deviner le regard curieux que devait désormais s'échanger les deux hommes qu'il abandonnait momentanément...


	7. Episode final : Un déménagment définitif

Réponses _(...ou plutôt commentaires inutiles par rapport...) aux reviews et notes de l'auteur :_

Enfin ! Cette fiction est terminée... ça aura mis pas mal de temps, c'est sûr - purée, 2015, je m'en étais même pas rendu compte. Mais je suis contente et fière de moi donc ça valait le coup. Merci à tous les lecteurs, même les fantômes, c'était très agréable d'écrire sur ces deux-là. Et peut-être à une prochaine fois, qui sait ?

 **Eilluje :** Oh comme c'et gentil ! Merci beaucoup :) Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne comptais pas l'abandonner, la preuve puisque ceci est le dernier chapitre ^^ Effectivement, ton commentaire m'a bien boosté à poursuivre cette fiction, j'ai eu quelques temps (longtemps, en fait) le syndrome de la page blanche... mais j'ai réussi à la terminer, un peu grâce à toi, d'ailleurs ^^

 **Adlline5000 :** Ah ah, merci beaucoup ^^ Et voici la véritable fin de cette fic ;p

 **Aki :** Etant donné que tu es anonyme, je n'ai pas pu te prévenir (je te conseille de créer un compte, c'est toujours plus pratique, pour tous les auteurs des fictions que tu liras sur ce site et toi-même pour les retrouver plus facilement) mais la suite... ben... c'est maintenant ^^

* * *

 **\- J'ai simplement peur pour toi, tu sais.**

Avec un soupir gêné, Nathaniel acquiesça d'un signe de tête, se sentant bien incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit d'autre de plus précis au jeune homme. Bien que leur cours de soutien soit toujours aussi peu conventionnel en règle générale, le délégué savait désormais qu'il ne pourrait jamais plus s'en plaindre ; son couple avec le soit-disant délinquant était sans conteste la plus belle relation qu'il n'ait jamais eu à ce jour.

Bien que dernièrement, ce dernier paraissait s'inquiéter tout particulièrement de son état. Probablement parce que Nathaniel était bien incapable de lui dissimuler ses nouvelles blessures maintenant qu'ils se retrouvaient nus l'un contre l'autre presque chaque soir... tout en prenant bien soin de fermer la porte à clef. Bien que leur liaison soit plus ou moins officielle dans l'enceinte du lycée, il valait mieux que son homosexualité ne remonte pas aux oreilles de ses parents.

Surtout qu'ils étaient particulièrement énervés en ce moment...

 **\- Je sais que tu tiens beaucoup à eux et que tu ne veux pas les dénoncer... mais il faut que tu te mettes hors de danger. Pour moi. Parce que je m'inquiète de plus en plus.**

 **\- Justement, tu t'inquiètes beaucoup trop... Ce n'est pas aussi douloureux que ça n'y parait. Et de toute façon, je ne peux pas laisser tomber Ambre.**

 **\- On peut trouver une solution pour ta sœur. Ce n'est pas une excuse. S'il te plaît, prends ton indépendance... pas forcément avec moi... mais sauve-toi.**

Bien qu'il ait toujours pris soin de rassurer son petit-ami, Nathaniel se sentait mal de toujours l'inquiéter autant. Castiel était en fait quelqu'un de très attentionné avec ceux qu'il aimait. Et le délégué appréciait assez cette nouvelle facette de sa personnalité, quand bien même elle ne l'aidait pas beaucoup à calmer la culpabilité qui le rongeait de plus en plus. Malgré tout, le délégué ne manqua pas de tiquer sur ses mots.

 **\- "Pas forcément avec toi"... ? C'est à dire ?**

Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, Castiel confirma ainsi à Nathaniel que ce dernier venait de pointer une idée importante.

 **\- Eh bien... Tu sais que mes parents sont toujours absents, non ? Et il y a suffisamment de place chez moi pour t'accueillir. Mais si tu trouves ça trop tôt, je peux le comprendre aussi.**

 **\- Tu voudrais qu'on vive ensemble... ?**

 **\- On pourrait. Mais avant tout, je veux que tu trouves un endroit où vivre en sécurité. Et ne viens pas me dire que tu es en sécurité chez tes parents, par pitié, t'es pas crédible...**

Ravalant sa réponse toute faite à propos de ses parents, Nathaniel grommela tout de même quelques excuses pathétiques dans sa barbe inexistante, sachant qu'il ne pourrait avoir le dernier mot sur ce sujet. Comme n'importe quel gosse battu par l'un de ses parents, Nathaniel trouvait toujours une excuse à la violence de son père, se rappelant chaque fois une erreur de sa part qui selon lui pouvait expliquer son comportement.

De plus... le blond se rappelait sans cesse de son comportement étant plus jeune... et pour le coup, il n'était pas le plus doux et le plus docile des petits garçons à l'époque.

Et même si Castiel lui assurait que ça ne justifiait rien, Nathaniel ne pouvait se résoudre à penser comme lui...

 **\- Tu me promets d'y réfléchir ?**

 **\- Je... Je ne sais pas, Castiel. Je ne peux pas leur faire ça.**

Mais bien qu'il le pensait sincèrement, Nathaniel était en vérité d'ors et déjà en train d'y penser. Quelque part, l'idée d'être aussi proche de Castiel le tentait ; mais n'allaient-ils pas brûler les étapes en s'installant aussi vite ? Surtout que le délégué se sentait bien incapable d'annoncer à ses parents qu'il quittait la maison sans même demander leur accord... De plus, il n'avait pas menti en avouant son inquiétude à propos de Ambre.

Tant qu'il était là, son père n'oserait jamais toucher un cheveu d'elle... mais sans lui... ?

Bien sûr, le jeune homme ne pourrait pas rester éternellement auprès d'elle pour la protéger... Mais Nathaniel ne pouvait s'empêcher de le vouloir. Bien qu'elle soit probablement devenue une vraie peste avec le temps, le jeune homme ne pourrait jamais se résoudre à abandonner la petite sœur qu'il avait bien assez martyrisé étant enfant pour se sentir désormais responsable de son sort.

Et Castiel comprit bien vite qu'il lui fallait une bonne excuse pour céder à ses suppliques...

 **\- Très bien. Alors tant que tu ne seras pas à l'abri, je ne te toucherais plus. Voilà. Du chantage sexuel. C'est bien, ça.**

 **\- Du chantage sexuel... ? Attends, tu plaisantes...**

 **\- Pas du tout. Je suis très sérieux, au contraire. J'adore ton corps et j'ai hâte de faire l'amour avec toi mais j'aimerai ne plus jamais voir s'y ajouter le moindre bleu ou la moindre cicatrice.**

Rougissant un peu en l'entendant dire à haute voix qu'il avait envie de lui, bien qu'il l'ait deviné depuis un bon moment déjà, Nathaniel se sentit finalement à la fois effrayé et ravi par cette perspective. Quelque part, Castiel prenait vraiment soin de lui pour refuser qu'il soit davantage blessé ; même si le délégué se sentait incapable de tenir tête à ses parents... et incapable de se priver éternellement des caresses du rouge.

Surtout que lorsque Nathaniel tenta d'approfondir leur baiser et d'enlacer tendrement son petit-ami, ce dernier n'hésita pas à cesser rapidement tout contact, montrant ainsi sa détermination à tenir sa promesse, troublant terriblement le blond.

Si déjà ses bras lui manquaient alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de se câliner... Combien de temps allait-il pouvoir résister ?

* * *

Presque deux semaines.

Voilà le temps qu'il pouvait raisonnablement tenir avant de sentir ses barrières mentales se pulvériser sous sa frustration. Sa frustration sexuelle alors même qu'il était encore vierge. C'était franchement ridicule, certes, mais Nathaniel commençait enfin à comprendre ce qui poussait les adolescents à parler de sexe avec leurs amis presque en permanence.

Difficile de contrôler l'influence de ses hormones, c'est certain... et plus Nathaniel voyait Castiel se refuser à lui, plus il avait envie d'accélérer les choses sur ce plan-là. Et pourtant, il pouvait à peine lui voler un baiser de temps en temps, depuis que le rouge avait mis en place son foutu chantage et refusait de lâcher prise. Ce qui non seulement énervait son partenaire mais l'atteignait aussi dans sa fierté.

Parce qu'il pensait de plus en plus être le seul à être en manque, en vérité. Et quelque part, ça ne faisait que redoubler son sentiment de frustration initial, surtout que Castiel restait un petit-ami incroyablement génial sur tous les autres plans, l'empêchant de lui faire le moins reproche.

Conard. Conard de salaud de conard...

 **\- Et tu peux pas juste lui céder ? Vu qu'il a raison. Et que tu es insupportable depuis qu'il ne t'embrasse plus. Enfin ailleurs que sur les lèvres...**

 **\- Hey... Tu pourrais être plus subtil...**

 **\- Dixit celui qui m'a demandé tous les détails sur les relations entre hommes il y a pas deux jours.**

Son regard noir ne suffit pas à faire taire Alexy qui prenait depuis un moment un malin plaisir à le tourmenter un peu plus, seul et unique ami à qui il avait fini par confier son récent problème avec Castiel.

 **\- Tu voulais alimenter tes fantasmes ? Parce que si tu voulais l'allumer jusqu'à ce qu'il cède, je suppose que c'est raté.**

 **\- Arrête de te moquer de moi... Tu serais le premier à te plaindre si Kentin faisait grève, lui aussi.**

 **\- Aucune chance, c'est lui qui craquerait bien avant,** l'enfonça Alexy avec un sourire rayonnant. **Et allez, j'essaie juste de te décoincer gentiment. T'as pas à avoir honte, tu sais ? Et je pense que Castiel a raison, faut que tu balances la bombe à ta famille et que t'avise selon leur réaction. Et au pire... tu t'en vas. C'est un luxe que tout le monde n'a pas.**

 **\- Ouais. Je sais.**

Sachant très bien qu'il n'allait plus tarder à capituler, Nathaniel s'était en effet renseigné sur tout ce qui pourrait le rendre indépendant ; Kentin l'avait aidé à trouver un appartement pas trop cher et pas trop loin du lycée en feuilletant avec lui les petites annonces et Alexy avait parlé de lui à un ami de ses parents recherchant quelqu'un pour un boulot à mi-temps dans une animalerie.

Autant dire que c'était une chance inespérée. Ne restait plus qu'à faire le grand saut. Mais Nathaniel s'en sentait toujours incapable.

Et rester encore le problème d'Ambre à régler.

Nathaniel n'avait pas parlé à Alexy de la violence de ses parents ; il s'était contenté de dire que Castiel espérait que leur relation devienne officielle et que ses parents seraient probablement bien trop homophobes pour l'accepter. Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux, de toute façon. Kentin ne semblait pas avoir parlé de ses blessures à Alexy et Nathaniel préférait pour l'instant régler tout ça avant de penser à lui en parler.

Même si le bleu était très vite devenu son meilleur ami, certaines choses restaient encore compliquées et douloureuses.

Heureusement que le jeune homme était beaucoup plus décontracté que lui à propos du sexe, d'ailleurs, sinon Nathaniel n'aurait jamais pu lui poser la moindre question à ce propos sans en mourir de honte. Bon, il en était toujours mort de honte. Mais il avait tout de même osé lui poser quelques questions, au final.

 **\- Ca se voit que tu réalises ta chance. Tu respires la joie de vivre.**

 **\- Je sais que je suis chanceux. Mais j'ai peur parce que je sais que ce sera dur, malgré tout. Castiel peut le comprendre, non ?**

 **\- Ben je suppose que c'est justement pour ça qu'il te donne une bonne excuse pour sauter le pas au plus vite.**

Ouais. C'était évident que Castiel faisait ça pour lui. Mais ça ne faisait que l'irriter davantage, maintenant.

Soufflant d'exaspération, le jeune homme adressa donc un dernier signe de main à son meilleur ami, rentrant chez lui en traînant un peu des pieds. Son retard allait certainement lui valoir une énième dispute avec ses parents et cette idée, à la place de le stresser et de le terroriser, ne faisait désormais qu'accentuer la rage le consumant de plus en plus ces derniers temps.

Peut-être que c'était le but de Castiel. Faire en sorte qu'il exprime davantage ses émotions et cesse d'être le gentil petit garçon acceptant de se faire taper dessus. Mais se révolter contre ses propres parents ? Ca paraissait complètement suicidaire de sa part.

Son père allait le tuer s'il osait ne serait-ce que tenter de se rebeller contre lui. Son père qui finirait tout de même par le tuer s'il ne faisait rien, d'un autre côté...

S'enfermant dans sa chambre, le blond serra ainsi des dents durant de nombreuses heures, les hurlements de ses parents derrière sa porte le faisant clairement bouillir de l'intérieur. Sans doute ressentaient-ils déjà un changement étrange dans son comportement en le voyant s'isoler à la place de jouer au petit garçon repentant et coupable sans raison, juste pour leur faire plaisir, mais ne se doutaient pas encore de combien leurs cris l'agaçaient.

Lorsque le blond finit par ouvrir sa porte et répondre avec fureur qu'il n'était pas sourd, peut-être en eurent-ils cependant un aperçu.

 **\- Alors on peut finalement savoir où tu étais ? Tu rentres tard, tu t'enfermes dans ta chambre sans un mot, tu refuses de nous parler... Jusqu'à quel point comptes-tu nous angoisser ?**

 **\- Je suis désolé, ce n'était pas mon intention,** s'excusa-t-il d'une voix froide contrastant assez avec ses mots. **J'ai parfois besoin d'être seul, comme n'importe quel adolescent de mon âge... Est-ce que vous pouvez comprendre ça ?**

 **\- Ne nous parle pas sur ce ton ! Tu es celui qui est en faute ! Tu as encore volé ma boîte à bijoux, pas vrai ?**

 **\- Mais arrête ! Stop !** Se mit-il à hurler sous les yeux exorbités de ses deux parents. **Tu es celle qui les cache et qui a besoin de croire que je suis la cause de tous ses malheurs ! Je ne suis plus le petit garçon inconscient du passé ! N'importe qui pourra te le dire, j'ai changé ! J'ai changé et mes parents sont les seuls à ne pas se rendre compte que je suis quelqu'un de BIEN !**

Wow. Ça faisait définitivement des années qu'il n'avait pas élevé autant la voix contre quelqu'un. Et il fallait bien avouer que ça défoulait sacrément, même si une légère culpabilité persistait à s'insinuer dans sa poitrine. Parce qu'un jeune homme ne devrait jamais avoir à se positionner ainsi face à ses parents.

Et même si la claque qu'il se prit de sa mère l'étourdit quelques secondes, Nathaniel ne le regretta pas. Peu importe les coups, cette fois, il ne céderait pas et se débattrait autant que possible, opposant une farouche résistance à ses attaquants qui n'en avaient clairement pas d'habitude. Se résigner n'était définitivement pas une bonne chose. Nathaniel ne voulait plus leur donner ce pouvoir supplémentaire sur lui.

Un bruit de porte le condamna pourtant à un passage à tabac en règle ; Ambre venait de rentrer et sa mère partit évidemment l'accueillir sans se douter que son mari en profiterait pour le frapper bien plus fort qu'elle avait pu le faire avec sa simple gifle. Castiel aurait sans doute pensé que c'était déjà trop mais Nathaniel n'avait pas vraiment ce luxe de pensée.

 **\- Nath' ? T'es où ? J'ai besoin de ton aide pour l'exercice de Géo et de...**

S'interrompant elle-même au milieu de sa phrase, Ambre pâlit dangereusement et trembla quelque peu en voyant son frère recroquevillé dans un coin, contre sa propre porte de chambre, une demi-heure après qu'elle soit rentrée. Hésitante, elle le traîna finalement à l'intérieur pour l'aider à s'allonger sur son lit, cherchant en silence l'une des trousses à pharmacie que son frère cachait dans l'un de ses tiroirs.

Sans un mot, la jolie blonde l'aida à retirer ses vêtements pour le désinfecter et apaiser un peu les bleus éparpillés sur son corps. Au moins, cette fois, ce n'était pas trop profond et, surtout, son père épargnait comme toujours son visage, ce qui était déjà ça. Nathaniel aurait eu du mal à le dissimuler tout ce temps, sinon.

Ambre, elle, ne se faisait heureusement jamais frapper. Probablement parce que c'était le rôle de Nathaniel, simplement. De temps à autre, elle l'aidait à guérir, sans un mot, comme un fantôme passant par là, évitant toujours de s'attarder, comme si cet événement n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Sauf que cette fois, Nathaniel attrapa son bras, plongeant ses yeux aux reflets dorés dans ceux presque turquoise de sa jeune sœur.

 **\- Ambre. Quitte cette maison.**

Sans surprise, la jeune femme écarquilla ses grands yeux clairs, indéniablement choquée par cet ordre.

 **\- Quoi ?** Coassa-t-elle pour la première fois pendant ses soins.

 **\- Quitte cette maison. Moi c'est ce que je vais faire. Et ce sera toi à ma place si tu restes ici.**

 **\- Tu vas quitter la maison ? Mais Papa va te tuer ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça !** Chuchota-t-elle furieusement, effrayée à l'idée d'alerter leurs parents, sans doute.

 **\- Tu ne penses pas que c'est plutôt l'inverse ?**

Troublée, Ambre se tut quelques secondes.

 **\- S'il te plaît, je ne veux pas te laisser toute seule ici. Je préfère encore les dénoncer à la police plutôt que...**

 **\- Attends mais tu plaisantes ?! Là tu vas trop loin ! Ce sont nos parents. Tu ne peux pas les dénoncer. Ils nous aiment, tu sais, même s'ils le montrent mal. Et je ne veux pas me fâcher avec eux, moi. Tu n'as qu'à partir et les abandonner si c'est ce que tu souhaites mais ne me mêle pas à ça !**

Avec un soupir désabusé, Nathaniel préféra ne pas la retenir lorsqu'elle sortit en trombe de sa chambre, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas la faire changer d'avis à ce sujet et que, de toute manière, elle ne le dénoncerait pas pour autant à leurs parents. Sa réaction n'était pas méchante, juste spontanée, Nathaniel pensant exactement comme elle quelques semaines auparavant.

Néanmoins, il était plus que temps de quitter le foyer familial.

Définitivement.

* * *

 **\- Nathaniel ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?**

Tête baissée, le concerné ne répondit rien, incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, se sentant trembler comme une feuille. Ses cheveux blonds étaient complètement humides à cause de la pluie, malgré le foulard qu'il portait sur sa tête pour tenter de se couvrir, maigre vêtement censé le protéger du mauvais temps. A croire que la météo avait décidé d'accentuer son côté pitoyable en le trempant de la tête aux pieds...

D'ailleurs, son visage était pour le moins humide, lui aussi. Et pas forcément à cause de la pluie.

Se décalant légèrement pour lui laisser la place d'entrer, Castiel posa sa main contre le dos du blond pour le pousser gentiment à l'intérieur. Geste doux destiné à le rassurer mais qui ne fit que l'énerver encore plus. De toute façon, Castiel ne put le toucher qu'une seconde à peine, Nathaniel se décidant soudainement à passer le pas de sa porte, fuyant sèchement tout contact entre leurs deux peaux qu'il regrettait pourtant tellement.

Et lorsque Castiel referma la porte derrière lui et le rejoignit au salon, sa frustration prit complètement le dessus...

 **\- ...Baise-moi.**

Un ordre simple et clair. Un ordre qui ne lui ressemblait sans doute pas, d'ailleurs.

Et aussitôt que ces deux mots furent prononcés, Nathaniel les regretta. Ce n'était pas du tout ce dont il avait envie. En fait, il voulait juste retrouver son petit-ami. Ses bras, ses mots doux, ses caresses, ses regards... Ce n'était pas véritablement question de sexe. Bien sûr, il avait envie de Castiel. Mais ce qui tout ce qui lui importait, en vérité... c'était le lien qui les unissait. Depuis toujours. Et qui lui manquait au point de le rendre totalement cinglé...

Assez mortifié par ses propres paroles pour en avoir les joues brûlantes, Nathaniel sentit d'ailleurs les tremblements de son corps s'accentuer d'autant plus. Tout son esprit s'embrouillait. A un moment, il voulait sauter au cou de Castiel et passer toute sa rage et sa frustration sur lui... et à la seconde d'après, il se ravisait, espérant au contraire éviter tout contact et simplement lui murmurer combien il le voulait à ses côtés.

Heureusement, Castiel était quelqu'un d'intuitif. Et en le voyant aussi embrouillé, le jeune homme prit finalement l'initiative ; Et Nathaniel ne put que frissonner au moment où ses lèvres chaudes se déposèrent sur sa nuque découverte...

Et espérer.

 **\- Toi, alors... A peine versatile... Et tu es désespéré au point de penser qu'un nouveau masque de mauvais garçon sera suffisant pour me berner... ? En fait, je te manquais à un tel point que tu t'es senti obligé de courir me retrouver, et ce malgré la pluie, c'est ça... ?**

 **\- Oh la ferme !** Finit par exploser Nathaniel face aux sarcasmes du guitariste. **Tout est de ta faute, de toute faç...**

Interrompu par les lèvres chaudes de Castiel sur les siennes, Nathaniel n'eut plus l'occasion de reporter toute la faute de ses désirs sur lui, trop occupé à gémir en sentant la langue du jeune homme glisser tout contre la sienne. Bien que Castiel ait accepté de continuer à l'embrasser, cela faisait une éternité qu'il ne l'avait pas fait de cette façon, sans aucune retenue et l'allongeant si facilement sous lui.

Et dire que si on avait dit aux deux amants qu'ils deviendraient aussi dépendants l'un de l'autre, ils auraient tous deux éclaté de rire... d'un rire jaune, certes... mais d'un rire quand même vu l'improbabilité de cette situation...

 **\- Je t'aime. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime...**

Frissonnant en entendant ces mots, Nathaniel retrouva un peu le sourire en constatant avec quel soulagement Castiel les prononçait.

Visiblement, il n'était pas le seul à être en manque de l'autre, contrairement ce qu'il avait pu s'imaginer dans ses moments d'hésitations. Passant ses mains sous le t-shirt de son petit-ami, Nathaniel s'excita irrémédiablement en constatant que Castiel ne le repoussait plus du tout, goûtant de nouveau à la peau si douce et si délicieuse de l'homme qu'il aimait, envoyant rapidement balader le haut dans un coin de la pièce.

Hors de question qu'on lui enlève de nouveau le droit de le toucher à l'avenir...

 **\- Dis-moi que tu me cèdes... et que tu veux le faire...** Souffla Castiel d'un ton suppliant qui le fit presque rire. **Par pitié...**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Merci, mon Dieu...**

Bien que Castiel ne soit clairement pas du tout croyant, Nathaniel ne releva pas et laissa leurs lèvres se retrouver sans plus de discussion inutile, ravi de la tournure des événements. Et très vite il se retrouva complètement nu, caressant et léchant autant que possible la peau également découverte de son homme, se tortillant dans tous les sens pour profiter des attentions de Castiel.

Celui-ci semblait partout. Ses mains surtout caressaient tout ce qui se trouvait sur leurs passages, particulièrement ses blessures sur lesquelles il semblait prendre sur lui pour ne faire aucune remarque, le faisant gémir que plus de raison ; et sa langue parcourait ses endroits les plus sensibles, laissant une traînée humide sur son passage, le rendant plus excité que jamais. Malmenant l'un de ses tétons avec ses dents, Castiel n'hésita pas à jouer avec son sexe, le caressant délicatement avec son index.

C'était merveilleusement bon et Nathaniel décida de s'abandonner complètement pour cette première fois, confiant en son amant.

Ses gémissements se faisaient profonds, son érection durcissant considérablement alors que Castiel le caressait de manière affolante, sa main en encerclant la base.

Comment avait-il pu lui dire de le "baiser" ? C'était si bon que Castiel prenne soin de lui et soit un amant aussi doux... En fait, peu importe la façon dont ils allaient le faire, en définitive ; Nathaniel avait assez confiance en lui pour savoir que Castiel serait au moins un amant attentif si ce n'était même un amant formidable. Cependant, il était davantage craintif sur ses propres performances, inquiet de mal faire ou, pire, ne même pas savoir quoi et comment faire.

Si bien que lorsque Castiel mordilla son cou, Nathaniel n'hésita pas à lui confier ses craintes, d'une voix moins posée que ce qu'il désirait.

 **\- Avant... Tu l'as déjà fait ?**

 **\- Nan, pas avec un homme. Mais je me suis un peu renseigné...**

 **\- Mmh.**

Apparemment, tous deux s'étaient montré plutôt curieux à ce sujet. Sans plus de commentaire, Nathaniel laissa ses mains glisser sur le corps au-dessus de lui et grignota légèrement la mâchoire du rouge, ne voulant surtout pas se montrer inactif.

 **\- Tu tiens à être au-dessus... ou je peux... ?**

 **\- Oh euh... Je... Je ne sais pas si... si je suis capable de... hm...**

 **\- Faisons un compromis, dans ce cas...**

C'était de toute façon nécessaire pour ne pas faire frotter ses blessures contre le canapé. S'il s'allongeait, aucun doute qu'il dégusterait, même s'il ne voulait surtout pas que Castiel s'en rende compte.

Allongeant Castiel sur le canapé sur lequel ils étaient légèrement à l'étroit, Nathaniel recouvrit à son tour son corps de caresses et de baisers, voulant le détendre un maximum. Castiel lui indiqua à sa demande la bouteille de lubrifiant et la boîte de préservatif qu'il avait caché dans un tiroir quelconque, les ayant acheté sans y croire vraiment mais juste au cas où, ce qui soulagea un peu Nathaniel qui se voyait déjà forcé de tout arrêter, ce qui aurait été bien trop frustrants pour eux deux.

Heureusement, la chance semblait leur sourire pour cette première fois.

Haletant en sentant les lèvres de son amant jouer au niveau de son aine, Castiel poussa un grondement très clair et glissa sa main dans les cheveux blonds lorsque Nathaniel entreprit de lécher un peu plus bas, sa bouche suçotant doucement son gland recouvert d'un préservatif. Ce n'était peut-être qu'expérimental mais le rouge eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas accélérer le rythme lascif imposé par Nathaniel, ne voulant pas que ce soit trop brutal alors que c'était la première fois qu'il le caressait ainsi.

Ses yeux, qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir fermé, se rouvrirent cependant soudainement lorsqu'un bruit étrange lui parvint, se posant sur les doigts de Nathaniel occupés à aller et venir en lui, le blond se préparant lui-même à le recevoir, visiblement. Enfouissant maladroitement son sexe entre ses lèvres, le délégué eut un gémissement qui fit palpiter plus vivement son érection, ses doigts venant apparemment de trouver un endroit sensible en lui.

Honnêtement, ça aurait été criminel de ne pas le regarder faire. Nathaniel le suçant lascivement tandis que ses doigts lui offraient honteusement du plaisir en l'élargissant était un spectacle délicieux.

Un peu trop, peut-être. Nathaniel lui lança un regard interrogatif qui n'avait pas lieu d'être quand il le poussa à arrêter leurs préliminaires.

 **\- Tu vas finir par me faire jouir à être aussi sexy,** confia le jeune homme qui eut un sourire en coin en voyant son amant tousser pour camoufler sa gêne.

 **\- O-On y va, alors ?**

 **\- Si tu le veux toujours autant que moi...**

Visiblement, c'était bien le cas puisque Nathaniel s'empressa de se positionner pour qu'il le pénètre.

Dans l'expectative, Castiel choisit de poser ses mains sur ses cuisses et de l'observer descendre lentement sur son sexe, se concentrant pour rester aussi immobile que possible, presque simple spectateur dans cette position le mettant ainsi entre les mains du blond. Nathaniel souffla profondément en sentant la douleur l'inonder, assez soulagé que ce soit lui qui contrôle leurs mouvements, pour l'instant.

Castiel soufflait presque aussi fortement que lui, ses mains agrippées à ses cuisses les griffant gentiment, rendant tout de même cette douleur plus supportable. Chaque mouvement provoquait un frisson, un accroc dans sa respiration, un gémissement parfois même... et Nathaniel s'amusa à affirmer ce petit pouvoir sur lui en bougeant précautionneusement, jugeant chaque réaction du rouge, finissant par s'empaler jusqu'à la base de son sexe.

 **\- N-Nath'...**

Installé sur son bassin, le concerné eut un sourire en coin en croisant le regard embrumé du rebelle, se permettant même de donner un coup de hanche pour le faire durement gémir, ses cuisses entourant fermement ses hanches.

En fait, ses mouvements se firent de plus en plus brutaux, ses yeux braqués sur l'expression de plaisir qui se reflète sur le visage de son amant. Nathaniel devait posséder exactement la même, en vérité, exalté par la sensation de leurs corps définitivement compatibles l'un et l'autre bougeant, s'imbriquant, se heurtant avec une frénésie de plus en plus présente.

Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent naturellement, tendres et caressantes, leurs langues dansant l'une contre l'autre. Nathaniel voulait le faire jouir, c'était une évidence. Cependant, vint le moment où Castiel ne put se retenir de passer ses mains le long de son dos et d'entourer ses hanches, accélérant lui aussi la cadence, faisant grandir le sourire de Nathaniel contre ses lèvres.

C'était un peu compliqué de s'accrocher à quoi que ce soit sur ce canapé, indéniablement ils n'en avaient pas l'habitude, mais leur maladroite tendresse et leur envie primaire réussirent tout de même à rendre cet instant particulièrement agréable, chacun voguant sur ce que l'autre désirait et permettait.

Nathaniel fut presque gêné après coup de constater qu'il avait presque crié durant l'orgasme, partageant le grognement presque animal de Castiel. Sa semence inonda leurs deux corps encore tremblants, se mélangeant à la sueur faisant luire leurs peaux sous la lumière tamisée de la pièce.

A bout de souffle, les deux amants furent incapables de bouger et de se délier pendant un long moment, leurs mains parcourant encore le corps de l'autre, la fatigue les empêchant de recommencer mais leur envie d'être proches restant malgré tout encore bien présent.

 **\- C'était bon ?**

 **\- O-Ouais... Tu es vraiment...**

Satisfait par le regard embrumé de son compagnon, Nathaniel resta encore immobile quelques instants, se relevant ensuite difficilement en s'appuyant sur ses jambes un peu tremblantes, le sexe de Castiel venant heurter son estomac dans un bruit mouillé. Peinant à retrouver leur souffle, les deux amants restèrent plusieurs minutes dans leur bulle d'amoureux, quelques petites caresses superficielles remplaçant aisément n'importe quel discours.

Soudain, Nathaniel se mit néanmoins à grimacer, une chaleur étrange coulant le long de ses jambes. Castiel l'aida à trouver un mouchoir pour se nettoyer mollement, l'ambiance cotonneuse les poussant néanmoins à rejoindre au plus vite le canapé et à se pelotonner de nouveau l'un contre l'autre.

Sauf que cette fois, Castiel réussit petit à petit à retrouver ses esprits.

 **\- Du coup... Où est-ce que tu comptes emménager ?**

 **\- J'ai un amant extraordinaire qui m'a proposé de vivre avec lui, dernièrement. A mon avis, je ferai bien de rester près de lui, histoire qu'il se sente moins seul et arrête de s'inquiéter tout le temps pour le moindre petit détail me concernant. D'ailleurs, je ferai mieux d'y aller, Alexy doit m'atten...**

 **\- Tu ne bouges pas de là,** siffla-t-il.

Alors qu'il faisait mine de se relever, Nathaniel se fit durement projeter sur le canapé, son rire s'étouffant dans l'un de ses coussins.

Son gémissement de douleur, aussi.

Pas de quoi faire un drame mais Castiel cessa immédiatement de rire en s'en apercevant, faisant sourire son amant.

 **\- Je t'ai fait mal ?**

 **\- Non, t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je suis pas en sucre. Tu es juste trop gentil. Et protecteur. Malgré ton apparence de bad boy. Mince, je comprends tellement pourquoi Ambre craquait sur toi, en fait,** se permit de ricaner le délégué.

 **\- Tu as trouvé une solution pour elle ?** Questionna plus sérieusement le rouge.

 **\- Je lui ai demandé de déménager. Pour l'instant, elle refuse mais... j'espère que j'arriverai rapidement à la convaincre. Je n'ai pas envie d'appeler la police pour la protéger contre son gré, ce serait... "agir pour son bien" et mes parents utilisent la même excuse donc ça me met mal à l'aise. Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'un jour ils accepteront de reconnaître leurs torts et de se faire aider...**

 **\- Peut-être. Au moins, ils ne te toucheront plus, maintenant. C'est déjà ça. Et j'avoue que ça me rassure. Je t'aime, après tout.**

Oh. Visiblement, Castiel avait cherché un moment opportun pour tenter de se déclarer. Son regard indiquait d'ailleurs très clairement qu'il attendait une réponse, Nathaniel s'amusant à le faire languir le plus joyeusement du monde, tout de même un peu attendri de le voir réclamer une réponse officielle alors que la nature de leur relation était pour lui assez claire - surtout vu leurs vêtements éparpillés sur le sol.

 **\- Mais toi aussi, tu m'aimes, non ?**

 **\- J'ai dit ça ?** Plaisanta-t-il innocemment.

 **\- Salaud.**

A moitié boudeur, Castiel refusa de croiser son regard pendant un moment, un léger sourire trahissant tout de même son amusement.

C'était évident, après tout, même s'il le faisait attendre malicieusement sa réponse.

 **\- Oui, je t'aime... et je peux t'assurer que _tout est de ta faute,_** insista Nathaniel sur la fin comme s'il le dénonçait tandis que Castiel pensait que ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal d'être coupable du sourire sincère peint sur le visage de son petit-ami.


End file.
